Hetalia! Race to the Finish!
by Sir5er
Summary: The Axis Powers and the Allied Forces have teamed up against the Bad Friends (Touch) Team in a race to the finish! In order to have their countries recognized in the Annual World Challenge, they must get the jewel from each Challenge before the BFT! Rated T for language, violence, blood, weapons, mild themes, drinking and tobacco, ya know, the cool stuff lol
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Race To The Finish

_Once a year, a challenge would be held and accepted from each country, and a representative from each country would be chosen to honor that country in the challenge. Although the challenges were a little unique, many have failed and thus brought shame and disgrace, not only to their country, but also to their family. These challenges weren't always easy; many have lost their lives, killed themselves from shame, or even went insane. However, some countries find the challenges fun and they tend to "knock off the competition". This year would be different, though, as this is the first time since WWII when the Axis Powers, The Allied Forces, and The Austrian Succession Team will be fighting against one another once more…_

_Chapter One_

Modern Day

Grand Canyon Caves, Arizona, America

"Be careful, Bloke," warned Arthur, a proper Englishman, to his awkward American friend, Alfred. He never really listened to Arthur's attempts at warnings, and liked adventure, especially if they were life-on-the-edge adventures. Arthur liked adventure, also, but preferred it to be one he was comfortably at home reading, while sipping his afternoon tea.

He and Alfred were told in a pub in England of secret caves in the Grand Canyon, and had decided to determine of it were true or not. Apparently, it was, because here they were, exploring the secret cave. At least until Alfred had decided to explore by himself.

"Dude," the American reassured him. "Adventure is my middle name!"

"That's what I'm worried about, Chap!" Arthur replied. He thought for a moment…"I thought your middle name was-"

"Never mind the details, man!" Alfred interrupted him, as he usually did. It was a miracle they were still such good friends.

"Not very good with those, eh?" Arthur was worried about him some times. "I swear, American. You're going to be the death of me! Just no 'eroics, k?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred waved it away.

"Oh, very well," Arthur mumbled, as he clipped the line on Alfred. "But if you croak like a bloody French frog, don't blame me!"

"Sure thing, my man!" Alfred smiled and saluted him as he lowered himself down the cliffside. The ledge was a little further than he had first estimated. "Stupid math….mental abuse to humans…" He mumbled as he started swinging back and forth to gain momentum and jump to the ledge. When he reached the ledge below, he turned on his flashlight and walked in. Below the ledge and himself, violent waves awaited him to fall. People who say that the Grand Canyon is dried up, have obviously not fallen in. Although, by then, no one had survived.

Inside the cave was wet and drippy. It was dark and every sound he made echoed. He then humored himself by talking to himself and listened to the echoes.

"Hey, is anyone in here?!" he waited for the echo like it was an answer. "You're smart!" He smiled that the cave told him that he was smart. Then he frowned and continued. "Oh, forget it. It's just a stupid cave."

He hadn't walked far when Arthur shouted to him: "That's it, Alfred!"

Arthur was above Alfred on the surface of the cave. The line had reached its limit. "No more slack!"

"Stupid, cheap Bungee Cord…" Alfred mumbled. He turned and reached to unclip the belt hook from his lifeline, letting it drop. _Should've went to a bridge and jumped off like a bungee cord is made for, not spelunking_, he thought. _I need to find where this goes..._ _No heroics, huh? Well, I guess he doesn't believe in the American Way or Adventure!_

He was very proud that he was a pilot and used to be an eagle scout. He could navigate and find his way with his compass! 'face palm moment'

Arthur suddenly felt the loose drop and pulled the rope all the way back to him. "America?" He liked to tease him by just using his country's name like it was his own. It was a joke between them. They had been long-time friends, but something was so different about them and their countries. It never bothered them and they never really thought about it other than a joke.

"AHHHH!" Alfred shouted from down inside the cave.

"AAAHHH!" Arthur repeated from the surface. "Alfred, are you alright?!"

"...I'm fine, Dude! Just dropped my glasses," Alfred shouted to him. Then he laughed obnoxiously. "HAHAHAHA!"

The Englishman rolled his eyes and said, "Good grief, Chap! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"AAAAHHH!" The American shouted again, as bats flew out of the cave, and into the afternoon sky.

Arthur cried, shielding his eyes from the bats, "Stop that, damn American!"

"Whoa, Britain," cried Alfred, shining his flashlight on the walls of the dripping caves. The walls had serious graffiti-I mean cave paintings on them. "Hey, Dude, someone drew New York Style here! You need to see this-" someone covered Alfred's mouth and pulled him back, muffling Alfred's attempts at shouting for help. He dropped his flashlight, and it landed pointing at the drawings.

"See what, American?" asked Arthur. "Don't scare me like that, Old Bean!...Hello? Alfred? Are you down there?" No answer. "Mary, Queen of Scotts!" Arthur sighed, as he tied the rope into a loop and stepped through it to lower himself down into the cave below. "Just like Americans to think that they're bloody 'eroes," Arthur mumbled under his breath.

When Arthur reached the ledge below, he clipped the line to a stake in the ground he had just pounded into the dirt. "It seems I always have to save your bloody ass, America." He walked into the cave and turned on his flashlight. "What the bloody 'ell?" he asked when he saw Alfred's flashlight on the wet cave floor. He examined it. "It's Alfred's, alright. But where is 'e?"

Just then, he heard a few steps behind him, and he quickly stood up and turned to face three young men, no doubt, troublemakers. His pistol was drawn.

"Easy, easy," one of them spoke in a German accent. "Ve're not here to hurt chou…much…hehe…" his laughter was high-pitched. He was probably insane.

"I demand to know what is going on 'ere!" Arthur shouted.

"Mi Amigo," another spoke in a Spanish accent. "There is no need to get so worked up!"

The third one spoke in a French accent, "Oui. Your friend is fine!"

"And why the Bloody Mary should I listen to you, Frog?!" Arthur shouted again.

The Frenchman held up his index finger and waved it side-to-side, "no, no. You do not understand, and so you refer me by that 'orrid name? I thought that war was long over, Mon Ami…"

Arthur blinked and lowered his gun. The German walked over and put his arm around Arthur's shoulders as he took the gun from his hand and held it up to examine it.

"English," he mumbled and hissed in disgust. He put it into a holster on his hip.

"Your amigo is right here," the Spaniard announced. He side-stepped and Alfred stepped forward.

"Dude!" he cried.

"Alfred F. Jones!" Arthur cried. "What the 'ell happened?"

"Ok, the only time you use my full name is when I'm in trouble, you want something, or you're mocking me…" the American's smile faded and his face turned serious. "Arthur Kirkland…"

"Ja, ja," the German waved it off. He walked over to Alfred. "In a few days, you vill receive un awesome letter. Inside zat awesome letter is un invitation to un awesome Challenge. I suggest you accept it.." He suddenly pulled a knife and held it at Alfred's neck.

"AKKK!" Alfred squeaked.

Arthur blinked, and then his eyes grew wide. This guy liked to use 'awesome' a lot… he narrowed his eyes. "And if I refuse?"

"You can say guten bye to your Americon friend," the German hissed and held the knife closer to Alfred.

"I accept!" the American shouted, intimidated.

"You Bloody FOOL!" Arthur cried. "That's what he wanted you to say!"

"Vonderbar!" the German took the knife away and smiled as he walked toward the other two foreign men he came in with. "But before ve continue…" he stood by the Frenchman and Spaniard, his back to Arthur and Alfred. "Introductions…"

Arthur gulped and waited.

"Oh, my bad," Alfred said, in a 'sorry' tone. "Alfred F. Jones, at your service!" he saluted and smiled.

The German narrowed his eyes at him, but continued, "Ja, ja, I know all about you Americons…." He walked back to Alfred and started to slowly walk around him, watching him like a hawk…or a vulture… Alfred didn't like either one.

Alfred froze and slowly lowered his hand from his forehead. He gulped this time.

"…you destroyed my Great und Awesome Vazerland…" the German hissed. "But vhat is in the past, is in the past, vight?"

Arthur and Alfred nodded their heads slowly in agreement. Arthur had a bad feeling about this trio. They were bad news. "If I recall," he commented. "Germany's in one piece, right?"

The German stopped behind Alfred. Alfred liked dares, but he didn't dare look at him.

"….you Americons claim you know your history…like it's all vritten for you in a pocket calculator!" He spat in Alfred's ear. "YOU KNOW NOZING!"

"AAAHHH, you are so right!" Alfred sputtered, eyes forward, and remained at attention. "But-but someone's got to write our history…and-and heroes are part of it….and it just so happens…"

Arthur interrupted and hissed, "now is not really a good time, Chap…"

"…that I am a hero!"

The German's crimson eyes narrowed at him. Then to both Alfred and Arthur's surprise, he started laughing! The two others in the trio shrugged and started chuckling, not sure if they should laugh.

"Hehehe…" he continued to laugh, then he suddenly stopped and had a serious face again. "You're a hero…?"

"That's right!" Alfred narrowed his eyes at the strange German. "Are you mocking me?"

"I don't mean to be rude," Arthur interrupted, "but what the devil do you want from us, anyway, Bloke?"

"Your names," the German answered plainly. Then he smiled and chuckled, "so I know vhat to vrite on your graves…hehe…"

"Alright, I demand to know what the bloody Mary this is all about!" Arthur burst like a balloon. "I get it! You want revenge 'cause your land was messed up! That's all in the past, Chap! Let it go or it will destroy you, Man! Can you not see it?"

"Prussia," the German spoke plainly. "I vant my original Vazarland back. Like my grandvazar vanted. He vas Great und Awesome…"

"I'm sure he was. Now tell me what exactly you want from us!"

"ACCEPT ZE CHALLENGE!" the Prussian shouted.

The Englishman blinked. "I accept…"

The albino man smiled. He seemed pleased and content. "Very vell…my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt…DO VELL TO VEMEMBER MY AWESOME NAME FOR IT VILL BE ZE LAST SOUND YOU HEAR!"

He charged at Arthur and stopped suddenly in front of him, the pistol he took from Arthur earlier drawn and now pointed at Arthur's forehead. Arthur's own gun was now pointed at him and who knew what this insane, and unpredictable Prussian, would do next. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide.

Arthur's hands slowly went up to surrender. "Look," he began. "Alfred and I were just minding our own business. And we wish to continue on our merry way. And could I have my gun back, Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

The Prussian calmed down and swung the gun around in his hand, before handing it back to Arthur.

"Thanks, Chap…" Arthur said. "You're a good man, you know that?"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he blinked away… "If only you had told my vazar zhat…"

"I'm sure he knows," Alfred smiled.

"Since we 'are introducing ourselves," the Frenchman spoke up. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy!"

"Si," said the Spaniard. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

"Arthur Kirkland," the Englishman replied. "Nice to meet you all," he turned to walk out. _Not…_he thought. "Come on, Alfred. There's nothing down here…"

"Aww, man…" the American sighed.

"Vemember ze awesome letter, Alfred F. Jones!" Gilbert called to them.

Arthur turned around. "Why did you only remember his name?"

"Becaze," Gilbert smirked. "You are staying vif us und you vill become awesome like us!"

Arthur didn't like the sound of that.

"Hey!" Alfred whined. "How come he gets to be awesome without me?!"

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio just grinned evilly.

"Whatever," Arthur turned and someone hit him from the back. Then everything went blank. You really shouldn't turn your back on the enemy…

* * *

Just as the Prussian had said, the letter arrived two days later. Alfred Jones sighed. "Man," he held the letter and mumbled. "That damn German dude was insane! He took my bro wing-man away…every Hero needs a side-kick, right?" That's all he thought of him?!

The American sighed even deeper and looked out the window of his house. "Oh, well… Can't dwell on the past!" He dug into his latest empty-calorie meal from McDonalds.

"Have you no shame?!" he thought he heard Arthur cry.

He shrugged off the feeling. "Dude, I'm trippin'." He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling. "That German Gilbird said that he would take good care of him. So why am I so worried?...I'll text my friends later about it…"

The letter lay on the counter as Alfred stuffed down the triple-patty hamburger with everything on it into his small mouth, and slurped from the carbonated drink straw.

"_Greetings, Alfred F. Jones," _the letter started.

"_Congratulations on your recent addition to your collection of honors and awards!"_

"Sounds like they want something…" Alfred wondered out loud.

"_The Annual World Challenge would like your acceptance in this year's Challenge as a proud Representative of America!"_

This caught Alfred's attention…"They want me to represent America? But I'm just a kid from Brooklyn! How am I so special?" he skipped a few unimportant lines, which really were important…

"_Please respond after receiving this letter within a few days and we look forward to a positive answer! Thank you and good luck, Dude!_

_AWC_

The letter was signed by someone Alfred didn't recognize…oh, heck. He couldn't even read the guy's handwriting!

"Dude?" Alfred repeated. "…They're speaking my lango!" He smiled and scarfed down the last bite of his diabetic-causing food.

He rushed to his iphone and turned on his computer. "Time to watch stupid youtube!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Arthur awoke with a painful migraine or headache, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that someone had hit his head from the back very hard. Obviously, else he wouldn't have been knocked out. "Oh…" he moaned. "What did I drink last night? 'ell what did I do?!"

He realized he was tied to a chair in a dark room with a spotlight on him. Was someone trying to interrogate him?

Arthur turned his nose up, proud. _Well, they bloody won't get any information from me! _he thought.

The German man from earlier walked into the light.

"Oh, 'ell, not you…" Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his head away to avoid looking at him.

"You're a very tough one," Gilbert smirked. The top part of his face was still covered in darkness, but Arthur could clearly see the satisfaction in his smile. "But ve vill see how long zat lasts!"

He took Arthur's chin in his hand, and grasped it firmly as he turned it to face him. His other hand was on the chair's arm.

"So this is an interrogation…." Arthur frowned. "Well, you bloody won't get any info from me!"

"More of a persuasion," the Prussian grinned. It seemed he was a sadist.

"NEVER!" Arthur pulled out of his grasp and head-butted him.

The German cried out in pain, as he covered his face with his hand.

Arthur only managed to tip the chair and fall over on the floor. He frowned and mumbled, "Damn Nazi knot..."

The German gained his composure again, because he stood up straight and grinned out of the corner of his mouth that wasn't covered in blood. He slowly turned around to face the Englishman. He removed his hand from his face and started laughing…he looked more insane and dangerous with that much blood on him. He wiped some from his mouth on the back of his hand, looked at it, and licked his lips, a smile forming.

"'_e really is insane!_" Arthur realized. His forehead was red and started to bleed a little.

Gilbert, despite his face being covered in blood, picked up the chair with Arthur still in it.

"Let's try zis again.." he said, calmly. "Accept ze awesome Challenge und agree to fight vif us!" He looked directly into Arthur's eyes, and Arthur thought maybe he was some kind of hypnosis freak…

"Maybe..." Arthur replied, calmly, after a few moments of silence. "But your spells or whatever won't affect me! HA!"

"Zat's all you can come up vif?" asked Gilbert, scuffing. "Maybe zis vill get you talking…"

Just then, the Frenchman from earlier came in. He smiled, winked, and blew a kiss at Arthur. How dare that bloody frog!

"'ell NO!" Arthur screamed. "Fine! Fine! Alright! You win! I'll accept the damn challenge! You cold-hearted snake!"

The Spaniard, also, came in. "How's our guest coming along, eh?"

"He has accepted ze Awesome Challenge!" Gilbert announced. He grinned and chuckled.

Antonio then just noticed his friend's face covered in blood. "AI YI YI! What happened to you, Mi Amigo?"

"Nozing," the Prussian walked out with an insane smile on his bloody face as if nothing had happened.

"…ew…" Francis commented. "That'll leave a mark…but I always seem attracted to scarred-face ones…"

Antonio rolled his eyes and smiled down at the ground. "Ai yi yi…If I'm not already loco, I will be by the time this is all over…" they walked out, leaving the sobbing British man alone to his thoughts…

"Ow…" he sobbed. "That man's head is as hard as a rock! Hard-headed, Bloody stubborn Nazi...he smelled like beer and sausage and potatoes.." he was out of words and names…

* * *

All around the world, people from different nations, countries, and territories were all receiving the letters of the Challenge from the AWC (in their own "lango"). Some even felt like this was a way to redeem or prove themselves to the World just how strong they could be. One particular Italian was just sitting down to a pasta dinner and some wine when he got the letter. He had a napkin around his neck and put down the fork he was about to use. Another proud Japanese man was just finishing his morning prayers in the temple. A German had just finished his evening exercise-running laps. People were talking about it in the news, announcing it on facebook, and even twittering. This was a big time for the world to stop fighting in wars or family feuds and work together. It made people happy and proud to represent their particular country. At least, the ones who weren't chosen were celebrating. The ones asked to represent their country couldn't refuse or bring shame and laughter to their country. That just couldn't be allowed. The strong and proud countries brought strong and proud representatives to fight. Even the weaker countries were hoping they could change the stereotype that underdogs couldn't be heroes. When they returned, depending on if they won or not, they would be considered heroes or cowards. That is, IF they returned…perhaps it was better to die a hero than to survive a coward?

The competition in the Challenges, not to mention the Challenges themselves, was brutal and sometimes savage. If they didn't have their way, they would find certain ways to win. No matter what happened to the other guy. Anything went, as long as you won, right?

"Oh, no..I…have to represent…Italy?" asked Feliciano Vargas, the Italian just sitting down to his meal. "I'vea lost my appetite.." (that was a big thing for him to lose his appetite). "I know howa those things are…"

"They ask for me to represent and honor all of Japan?" asked Kiku Honda, the Japanese man who had just finished his morning prayers and was still dressed in his ceremonial kimono. It was a dark morning for the rainy season, and lightning flashed as he glanced up at the Katana hanging in his closet. It was dusty and had not seen war since his grandfather fought in WWII. "I will accept and bring honor to my family!"

"Vhat?" asked Ludwig Beilschmidt. "Germany? I…I vas chosen? Vhat of my brozer? Does zat mean…he dropped out? That coward…how dare he bring shame und disgrace to ze Vazarland! I vill shovn zem zat Germany is not avaid to fight! I vill fight! And vhen I vetuvn…" His black gloved fist grew tighter, and you could hear the squeezing leather between his fingers. "I vill kill him myselv!"

Everyone who was asked had accepted. They didn't want the disgrace and mock their country. Except one thing was wrong in China. "How have you been chosen instead of me?" asked Yao Wang, the oldest and first-born son of the family. He had burst into his 2nd oldest sister's room and the wind from the door blew out the candles and interrupted her prayers. He was outraged that she had been chosen to represent all of China.

"Yao…" his sister, May-Ling, gently said, as if she were apologizing.

"That not change anything!" Yao cried. "Why you? What so special? You not man!"

May-Ling said nothing and still on her knees, started to cry. "You think I want this?" she asked, through tears. "I don't know why they choose me! You're the strongest and first-born son! Why cannot you serve?"

Yao's face softened. He stood in silence as she cried. After a moment, he gently said, "I cannot take place. Our ancestors decide fate long ago. I just mad at elders…not you…"

May-Ling looked back up at him, both in surprise and shock that he knew it wasn't her fault she was chosen to fight in the Challenges. They knew it would be hard for both of them, but they also knew that they couldn't change it once it was announced. Yao knelt beside her and embraced her as she continued to cry.

"I will bring happiness, good fortune, and honor to China," she wept. Yao stroked her long, black hair to comfort her.

"You already have," Yao smiled as he closed his eyes. "Great Dragon shine upon you.."

Ivan Braginski slowly put down the letter and started to smile. "Soon everyone will join with Mother Russia… And if they don't…." he held up a knife, "I will be doing killing, da?" he started to chuckle as he felt how sharp the knife was in his rough, gloved hand.

* * *

The next day, the representatives arrived at the airport to depart to their destination: the AWC headquarters in Europe.

"Let'sa see…" Feliciano looked at his printed email ticket that told him the flight number and terminal. He had just got out of a taxi, and was lugging around three suitcases. He struggled to keep them all in his grip. He didn't know much about traveling to a foreign country, and had brought his best suits and shoes. In fact, he was wearing his Sunday best! He didn't know what he needed or how to pack for foreign travel. He was oblivious to the fact that he looked stupid carrying that much luggage and just smiled the whole time while people stared at him. "Ciao!" he greeted back at them and they quickly looked away and kept walking. "I needa to reach that…thing…number…" This was the first time he had flown and out of country, no less! He was nervous, but he quickly forgot once he saw a beautiful woman at the front counter. He smiled and casually cut the line. "Ciao, baby!" he flirted. But what he didn't know is that he cut in front of a German!

The German grew angry, and grabbed the Italian's shirt collar and drew back his fist to punch him. "HEY! Vho do you zink you are? Cutting in line is vude und makes people like me impatient!"

"AAAHHH!" Feliciano screamed. "I'ma sorry! I didn't know you were there, honest! I know a relative in Brooklyn! I was just gonna ask directions, I swear! Leta go! This suit isa very expensive! Youa ripping it!"

The Italian spoke so fast, the German could hardly keep up. "Finek. But hurry up. I don't like to be late or kept vaiting. Just vatch yourself, ja? Und pay attention to your surroundingks.'

"Si, gratzi!" the Italian thanked him and went back to flirting with the woman. Although, now she was looking at him strange after what had just happened with the other guy in line. He realized his charm had been ruined and just asked where the terminal was. She gladly pointed to the left. He smiled and left quickly. At least, as fast as he could, logging around all that luggage.

"What an idiot," whispered Alfred to another man in line. He brushed it off and didn't look at him again. _He's mean, _the American thought._ I was just being friendly and trying to start a conversation. What a jerk…man, I wish Arthur was here. I know! I'll talk to the next dude I see that looks nice…_ he looked around for his victim.

A man that was taller than him in the next line was smiling to himself.

_He looks nice, _Alfred thought. _But he looks foreign. He kinda looks intimidating. Ok, next guy…_

While Alfred attempted to entertain himself, the man he had first chosen was none other than the Russian, Ivan. He tended to smile, even when it wasn't appropriate. He intimidated everyone he met. But he still continued to smile. Weird…

Even the man at the front counter thought he was creepy. "Uh, yeah, you're here for the AWC Meeting, right?" He could tell that this creepy foreign man wasn't here to sight-see.

"Da," the Russian said, still smiling.

"Right," the man said. "It's to your left. Flight 367, ok?"

"Thanking you," Ivan was handed back his passport. He walked towards the terminal.

"Man, I was right about that guy being creepy!" Alfred said to himself, although it was out loud…a few people looked at him.

Meanwhile, Kiku knew that flying was the quickest way, but he still didn't like the fact that he would be off the safe ground. It made his belly hurt, and having all these foreigners around made him even more nervous. While he glanced back at his ticket for a moment, someone bumped into him, causing him to drop his suitcase and Kiku quickly bowed his apology.

"Oh," he started. "Forgive me. I did not see you."

"You had bezer vatch yourselv, Japan!" a German rudely shouted.

Kiku stared at him for a moment, wondering what was wrong with this guy. Then he realized he was staring at him and blinked. He bowed at the waist. He dared not look up at this man. "Please forgive me. It will not happen again!"

"Bezer not, Japan," he sneered. A Spaniard and Frenchman were with him and they started to snicker. They turned and walked away.

Kiku stood back up. "How rude they were. I should consider his advice and watch my back…although…" Kiku thought for a moment… "He was probably insane and nervous.." he picked up his suitcase and continued to the waiting area.

As he did, the plane that they were taking had just started to arrive.

* * *

About this time the Russian, Ivan, was just going through the security checkpoint and was randomly chosen to go through the big metal detector (or maybe he looked suspicious with that smile on his face). Alfred was behind him in line and behind him was May-Ling. They went through regular scans and put their shoes and emptied their pockets into the bins as the other guards scanned them with handheld devices.

The detector went off and Ivan obliviously smiled.

The security guard got suspicious and asked, "do you have a medical condition?"

The Russian still smiled as he said, "da."

"Okay, Buddy," the guard mocked him by smiling back. "What do you got in your pockets?"

Ivan reached into his pockets, without saying a word, and was still smiling all through this…

The security guard grew nervous and had his shaking hand on his radio that was clipped to his shirt. He started to sweat. Was this a terrorist?

Ivan pulled out two guns, one from each pocket and handed them to the security guard!

The other people in line started to scream and threw themselves on the floor. Everyone, except Alfred. He stood up, although he was shaking.

"Listen, here, Dude!" he bravely announced. "You may scare these innocent people, but you don't scare me! I'm the Hero and I've been chosen to represent America! Stand down and no one will get hurt except you!"

Ivan smiled all through this, even when they took him away. "You liking sunflowers?" he asked the man who had taken his guns.

"Aiya," mumbled May-Ling. "He creepy! I stay away from him in future!"

Alfred obnoxiously laughed in triumph. "HAHAHA! Told ya he didn't and can't scare America!"

May-Ling rolled her eyes. _Americans stupid…_

Meanwhile, the Italian was still complaining about why he couldn't bring all of his luggage with him on the plane without paying the extra fee. He was trying to explain why he needed it.

Ludwig, who had met him earlier, rolled his eyes. _Not him again_…he just couldn't get away from this stupid Italian who surprisingly hadn't cut the line this time, but Ludwig still had to wait behind him once again. Also, he was an annoying hummer.

"Are you with the AWC?" The man at the ticket counter asked him.

"Si!" Feliciano agreed. "But I still don't understand why-"

"Follow me," he took him away from the line and the Italian followed him, not noticing he left one of his suitcases behind.

_If he was a woman, _Feliciano thought, _I wouldn'ta have this problemo!_

The German eyed his suitcase he accidentally left behind, curious. "Hm…" he wondered out loud. _Vhat's so important about taking his house vith him? _he thought._ I hope he's not in the Challenge. It vould be a shame for zat naïve child to die unnecessarily…_he continued to watch the kid's case for him, at least until he returned.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

As the Representatives boarded the plane, they didn't notice each other get on the same plane.

"I hope I do not have window-seat," Kiku mumbled. "My belly hurts. Especially when I fly."

"I hope I don't have to sit next to that Dummkopf Italian," Ludwig mumbled.

"I hope I no sit next to stupid American," May-Ling mumbled.

"Dude, I can't wait! I'm stoked!" Alfred couldn't contain his excitement as he rolled his suitcase behind him.

"I hope I remember to use the bathroom before we take off!" Feliciano chuckled.

"Zis is going to be awesome!" Gilbert laughed with his other two friends. He had managed to patch up his forehead with a bandage, with people none-the-wiser.

Arthur had a big, black cloud hanging over his head. He was forced to come with them. "Curse you, stars…" he mumbled. "You mock my pain…" His forehead was patched up, as well.

When Feliciano got to his assigned seat, he smiled at the angry Ludwig.

"Uh…" Ludwig tried to think of an excuse. "It's taken…"

"Sure it is!" the Italian sat down next to the German.

"Nein!" Ludwig grew angry.

The Italian proceeded to tell the German all about how the crazy people in the airport had confused him and tried to make him leave.

"I don't blame zem," Ludwig massaged between his eyes, above his nose. He was getting a headache.

"Oh, no!" Feliciano stood up. Ludwig looked up at him. "I forgot mya suitcase! What am I going to do?! STOP THE PLANE!"

"Nein!" Ludwig pulled him back down into his seat. "Relax. Are you looking for zis?"

He pointed to the suitcase above them in the rack. Feliciano looked up and smiled at him. "Gratzi!" He sat back down. "I don'ta know what I would've done if you weren't looking out for me. Gratzi, friend!"

Ludwig was surprised at his reaction. _He didn't zink I_ _stole it? _"Vell, you vould've left it…"

The Italian proceeded to tell him his life story, and Ludwig had no choice but to listen to him. "Oh, gratzi for taking the window-seat!"

Ludwig looked at him. Was this guy crazy? Who didn't want the window-seat? "Zis is my assigned seat, anyvay…"

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to say gratzi for taking my luggage! Otherwise, I would've have been an airhead and left it at the crazy airport! And I had to talk to that weird ticket man."

"You're veird…" Ludwig mumbled as he turned to look out the window.

"Dude, this is gonna be totally awesome!" Alfred rushed down the aisle, trying to find his seat. He had to avoid some outstretched feet and squeeze by people. He accidentally pushed Kiku into his seat, face-first. "Sorry, Dude!" he called back. He ran so far, that he had to backtrack to his seat and passed by Kiku again, pushing him back down. Kiku was losing his patience and glared at him.

"Great…" Ludwig mumbled as Feliciano continued to tell him all about Italy. "I'm surrounded by another Dummkopf…"

Alfred lifted his suitcase to put it into the rack, but it got stuck. "Aw, man. What's next?"

Suddenly, someone slammed the rack door shut, fitting the case into the rack (and also solving the problem).

"Oh, thanks, man-" Alfred stopped as he looked up to see the smiling Russian from before.

"ACCKKK!" Alfred jumped back in surprise. "How-how did you get on the plane?!"

Ivan just continued smiling and sat across the aisle from him.

"Great," the American mumbled, as he sat down. "At least I get the window seat! HAHAHA!"

May-Ling stopped in front of her assigned seat number, and frowned. "Oh….no…not you…"

"Oh, hey!" Alfred said to her. "We can be Buddies!"

"Aiya…" she mumbled and tried to open the rack, but it was jammed. She tried harder, but couldn't open it.

"Huh? What's up, Man?" asked the American, oblivious to the fact.

"I will helping, da?" Ivan got up out of his seat, and May-Ling stepped to the side. This man was creepy and she didn't want to accidentally touch him.

The Russian grabbed the handle of the rack case, and pulled, causing it to open and spill Alfred's contents of his case on the aisle. He didn't realize that the rack's door had come off and that he held it in his hand.

"Spom?" asked the Chinese woman. "And snackers?"

"Hey! My snacks!" the American took off his seat belt and rushed to his horde to rescue it from the Russians and Chinese. "Hands off!" He picked them up and threw them back into the rack case. He reached to close the door, but just felt thin air, and then just realized the rack no longer had a door to close…

The Chinese and American looked at each other, then at the Russian, who just stood there, smiling. Ivan still held the door in his hand. The three of them stood in silence and awe. Alfred finally broke the silence, "I'm not paying for that. Besides, I still owe you guys money..." :/

"There you going," Ivan handed the door to Alfred, who was so dumbfounded that he took it.

"HAHAHA!" the American laughed as he threw the door into the rack and sat back down.

"Aiya…" May-Ling put her case on the other side, across from the broken rack case, above the Russian. "Maybe we switch?" she asked him, in a whisper, gesturing and hoping he would sit next to the crazy American, instead.

Ivan shook his head and May-Ling slumped down next to Alfred. He smiled at her, and she looked away.

"Whatever," she complained. "Just don't touch me…"

"Ok, sure thing, Dude!" he smiled wide and stupid.

She looked at him for a moment, then asked, "why you so stupid?"

"Cuz I can be…"

"Welcome, Folks," the Captain spoke to them from the front of the aisle. He held an intercom in his hand and spoke into it. "I want to thank you for choosing Airspace and wish you a happy flight…"

"Like we had choice," May-Ling whispered, more to herself, but Alfred thought she was talking to him and started to laugh.

The Captain continued, "My name is John Hancock and I will be your Captain for this afternoon! Sit back and relax, I've done this a hundred times. This will be one hundred and one!" He smiled and chuckled and closed the cockpit door behind him. The female flight attendants smiled and went behind a curtain.

"Haha," Alfred laughed. "His name is John Hancock? That's funny!" Alfred looked out the window and May-Ling ignored him as she put some music on and closed her eyes.

"What are we doing again?" asked Arthur. He sat, to his dismay, next to the Frenchman.

Across the aisle, and from the window-seat, the insane German answered, "Ze awesome Challenge…"

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned back against his seat. "I'm going to go insane, just like him."

"No, no, no," the Frenchman reassured him. "He's not insane. He's a genius. And he's gorgeous…" he glanced over at the Prussian with dreamy eyes.

Antonio just happened to glance over at Francis, and saw him giving him doe-eyes (or at least he thought it was directed to him). He pointed to himself, and mouthed, "me?"

Francis blinked out of it and continued to talk to the Englishman, who was ignoring him.

The Spaniard shrugged, in disappointment, and also waved it off. He picked up a magazine about planes and ordered a glass of wine.

"Oh, really?" he asked the magazine advertisement, out loud.

Gilbert turned his head to look at him.

"Wow…" Antonio continued this same sentence for a while, while looking at the magazine. He swished the wine in his glass around.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and turned back to look out the window. "Vhatever…" he thought everyone except him was insane. He then ordered a beer.

"Oh, well, since we 'are ordering the 'ard stuff," Francis commented, "I will 'ave ze wine, too!"

"I'll take-" The British man started, but the Prussian interrupted him.

"NEIN!" he shouted across the aisle. The waitress hesitated and looked at him.

"What the 'ell?" Arthur asked him. "I want a drink!"

"Only awesome people can drink!" he smirked.

"That's outrageous!" Arthur stood up in protest.

"I'm on strike, too!" Francis stood up next to him.

Arthur looked at him, both in surprise and disgust. "What do you want, Frog?"

"You want a drink? I understand you, Britain…" Francis teased him, as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Unhand me, Frog-face! I demand to be treated like one of the team!"

The Prussian, Frenchman, and Spaniard all looked at him.

Gilbert smirked. "Glad you see it mine vay!" He stood up, too.

Antonio, feeling left out, stood up, too. Now they all were standing, and everyone was staring at them.

Gilbert turned to look at the rest of the people staring at them. He smiled and they all looked away. They probably thought he was weird. He turned back to Arthur, "you can have your ale…but beer is bezer und more awesome…"

Arthur sighed as he looked out the window. _Bloody 'ell…_he thought. _We're still at the airport…or did we land? Oh, Bob's your uncle, I don't even know what I'm doing 'ere!"_

The plane took off smoothly and everyone tried to focus on something to keep themselves busy. But Feliciano forgot to go to the bathroom…he screamed something about being afraid of heights and throwing up as they took off. Kiku gripped the arms of his seat, tightly, and mumbled something about swearing to never fly again. This would be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"Hang on un attimo, prego (one moment, please)!" Feliciano interrupted Ludwig's Beethoven music by lifting it off his head and shouting into his ear. No pun intended.

"I heard you," Ludwig was clearly annoyed. "Ja, ja, vhat is it?"

"I'll be right back! I forgot to use the bathroom! Hold my seat!" he took off his seat belt and casually walked towards the front to the bathroom. He was humming and smiling stupidly as he walked.

"Ve!" he said when he got there and closed the door.

"Vhat?" asked Ludwig. "No one is going to take his seat…it's his assigned seat…" then he thought for a moment. _He goes after ze plane takes off? Or did he already?_ He looked down into Feliciano's seat, and sighed in relief after realizing it was still dry. "That kid is a handful…" He closed his eyes and put the headphones back over his ears, and leaned back into his seat.

Kiku closed his eyes, but realized it made it worse, and opened them again. "I will sit next to aisle.." he mumbled and sat in the seat next to his. He didn't want to look out the window…

Suddenly, the plane went through some heavy turbulence and caused everyone to bounce in their seats.

"Sorry, Folks," the Captain's voice came over the intercom. "Uh, we're experiencing some rough turbulence. Should be OK in a few."

They flew through another air pocket, but this one was rougher than the last one and it triggered the oxygen masks to fall from the ceiling. Everyone started to panic. Even Ivan, whose face now had a worried look on it. Didn't know he had other expressions, huh?

"Dude? What's going on?" asked Alfred, sitting up straight, and putting down _Sports Illustrated._ "Something's off!"

May-Ling looked at him and sarcastically shouted, "you think?!" She pulled the mask over her nose and mouth.

Alfred took off his seat belt and made his way out of his seat.

"Huh?" the Italian was still in the bathroom, checking his hair in the mirror, but fell as turbulence hit the plane. "OH NO! What'sa going on?" He opened the door and as he made his way back to his seat, the plane suddenly lost altitude and the poor Italian flew into the aisle, landing in someone's arms!

"Oh, Gratzi!" he thanked the man but realized it was Ivan! He looked even more terrifying with the oxygen mask on! The scared Italian jumped out and flew into the air, hitting the ceiling, before falling back onto the floor, unconscious!

Ludwig gasped and pulled himself out of his seat and tried to pull Feliciano into the seat, but the plane jerked and caused Feliciano to fall into Ludwig's lap!

Ludwig sighed and put their masks on. He held tight to Feliciano, knowing that, with this pressure, he wouldn't be able to buckle him in his own seat. And he would probably freak out if he woke up now.

Meanwhile, Alfred had his own problems as he made his way to the front of the plane. Everyone around him were screaming and trying to breathe through the mask. Some were hyperventilating. He knew something was wrong and off, being a pilot himself, and that he should probably stay in his seat…

"America?" Arthur wondered out loud, but his mask muffled his voice so Alfred didn't hear him as he struggled past him.

Alfred looked up when he heard a girl scream and the plane jerked again. One of the flight attendants fell over and down the aisle. But Alfred caught her!

"Not exactly how I wanted to meet you, Miss," Alfred smiled.

She blushed but their tender moment was interrupted with another drop in altitude!

"Not good…" Alfred mumbled.

"No one is flying the plane!" the brunette girl told Alfred. "The pilot is out cold and we're losing altitude fast!"

"Tell me something I don't know! Time to be a Hero!" Alfred was able to get to his feet, but the turbulence made them stumble. Alfred landed on all fours with the flight attendant under him!

"Whoa…I need your number if we live through this, Dudette!" He stood up and said, "put your seat belt on. Safety first!" He smiled and told her to "trust me—I'm a pilot!"

She breathed in relief and crawled to her seat. But what she didn't realize is that he didn't tell her that he only flew small airplanes, not airliners…

Alfred opened the cockpit door and mumbled, "oh…boy…"

The pilot and co-pilot were both dead!

* * *

Gilbert also started to think something was wrong…he looked at his friends and they were just hanging on for dear life. The Spaniard mumbled something about forgiveness before he died and kept signing himself. He wasn't going to do anything helpful…

Gilbert looked over at Arthur, who was trying to keep Francis off of him, because the Frenchman was crying. Gilbert ripped off the mask and headed towards the cockpit on stumbling legs. He refused to die this way! If he had to fly it himself, So sei es!* (*so be it in German)

Ludwig stared at him…unsure if he believed what he saw. "Gilbert?" he asked himself.

No, it couldn't be…could it?

Alfred took the seat belt off of the Captain, and gently lifted him out of the seat and lay him down on the floor. The man was heavy despite him being dead. The side of his face was bleeding. He must've hit his head. Alfred didn't have time to check the co-pilot.

Alfred got into the pilot's seat and looked around. "Ok…." He said after a moment. "How do I fly this thing?"

He turned his head to see a red flashing warning light. "Yeah, I know! I'm trying to get us out of it!" He talks to inanimate objects?

He saw another red button, but this one wasn't flashing. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't touch that one, either…" He picked up the radio. "I need to call the control tower! They can tell me how to fly this thing!" He was actually thinking?

"MAYDAY!" He spoke into the radio. "MAYDAY! HELP!"

No response. The radio was dead. "Crap!" He buckled the seat belt. "It's gonna be a wild ride!" He picked up the intercom. He felt that the other people needed to know what was going on. "Hey, Peeps! Eh, don't know how to tell you this, but I suggest you stay in your seat and buckle up! Safety first! Don't mean to freak you out, but we've got a problem….I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING! Women and children first!"

Just then, the Prussian from earlier opened the door.

"Oh, thanks, Dude! I hope you know what you're doing, cuz I sure as hell don't-"

They met each other's glance. "OMG! NOT YOU!" the American cried.

"Do you know how to fly ze plane?" the Prussian shouted back.

"Hell no! Just airplanes, not jets!"

"Useless Americon…" Gilbert mumbled. He stepped over the dead Captain on the floor and pulled the co-pilot out of his seat and onto the Captain!

"Hey! Respect the dead, Dude!" Alfred cried. "They could come back as zombies!"

"No zime for zat now!" the German sat down in the co-pilot's seat and buckled in. He flipped a few switches above his head and put his hands on the steering wheel.

"Hey, cool, you know how to fly this thing?" Alfred sighed in relief.

"Nein…" Gilbert answered, and then looked at him for a moment before continuing his checks.

"Holy crap, Man! We're gonna die!"

Unexpectedly, they heard an explosion and looked out the window. The left engine was gone! They looked at each other. Maybe this really was the end?!

"I am doing jumping," Ivan announced, standing up.

"AIYA! You crazy man!" May-Ling cried. "I starting to wonder if I pray enough…" She mumbled, but losing altitude so fast made her faint.

Alfred starting hyperventilating and crying, "we're gonna die! OMG! I'm sorry! Ok! I'm sorry, Arthur!"

The German couldn't concentrate with the American's useless crying. He couldn't think straight. But then again, he was insane and a little drunk.

Although, it seemed he was thinking like a sensible, sane man now. He went through a checklist in his head. He was practical in math and science. He flipped a few more switches and pushed a few more buttons. How hard was it to fly something similar to his WWII airplanes back home? His grandfather had taught him all about WWII and flying airplanes.

Suddenly, Ludwig burst through the cockpit's door and almost tripped over the dead pilots. "GILBERT! Vhat ze hell are you doing here?!" he shouted, angrily.

"Now iz not ze best time, Bro-ha…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, Dude!" Alfred agreed. "Can you wait till we land this effin plane?"

Ludwig grabbed his older brother Gilbert's shirt by the collar and pulled him as far as the seat belt allowed and waited for an explanation. The plane drifted to the left. "Vhat are you zinking? Ve'll be disqualified! Do you vant to bring disgrace to ze Vazerland?!"

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE IT!" Gilbert spat back. "You know less about zis zan Awesome me!"

Ludwig released him. He was right. He regretted that he hadn't gone with them when his grandfather and older brother had gone to fly. He couldn't fly an airliner…he had to take a chance on Gilbert landing it.

"Buckle up, und pray to God," Gilbert said, seriously. He tried to keep the nose up, but the turbulence and shaking made it difficult. He was flying it by himself, as the American was still unsure.

Ludwig stared at him in shock. That was the first time in ages that he mentioned God. Maybe he really wasn't insane, just confused. Ludwig nodded and closed the door and sat down in one of the flight attendant's seats. _Ja, I vill be praying you know vhat you are doing, Bruder…_

"And kiss my butt goodbye!" Alfred mumbled, under his breath. His gloved hands were on the Captain's wheel and shook with the turbulence of the plane. Then, Alfred started reciting his Airman's Creed from his short-lived military life… "I'm an American Airman. I am a Warrior. I've answered my Nation's call…"

Gilbert looked at him in annoyance.

"I am a Guardian of Freedom and Justice…I will defend my Country with my life. I will never leave a man behind…"

He was so nervous that he was mumbling and skipped a few lines…then to annoy Gilbert further, he started reciting the Pledge of Allegiance.

They held the steering wheels and held down the brakes as they prepared to crash-land. Sweat ran down both of their faces and they both closed their eyes, praying, as they braced for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The plane hit the ground, sliding. Luckily, it was still in one piece…at least, for now…

The awkward American and the Awesome Prussian firmly gripped the wheels and held their feet down on the brakes. Their faces had worried looks on them and they gritted their teeth in determination.

"We gotta live through this, Gilbert!" Alfred cried to his co-pilot. "If we do, I'll take you out for dinner! My treat!"

The German looked at him, surprised that he remembered his awesome name. Of course he would remember his awesome name! And did he just ask him out? O.o…He grinned. "Ja," he agreed. "Ve vill! I still have many ozer countries to conquer, Americon!"

"Whatever, Dude! Me, too!" Alfred agreed, somewhat.

They turned back to the situation. And realized the plane was slowing down! They started to grin and laugh in triumph.

"HAHAHA!" Alfred laughed. "Suck it, Loser Jet!"

Gilbert glared at him. He stole his line! "Vhatever…Dude.."

"AAAHHAAA!" Alfred laughed again.

Then their grins faded as the plane tilted to the side! They had hit something and they lost the right landing gear!

"AAHHHH!" Alfred's laugh turned into sobs and screams.

"Don't relax, just yet, Americon…" he forgot his name, though. "Ve're not over zis just yet!"

"Right on, Dude! Time to be a Hero!" Alfred agreed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He changed his mind too much. "Ve've lost ze right landing gear…"

"MOMMY!" Alfred screamed as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "How can you be so confident and calm?!"

"I'm not," Gilbert admitted. "It's ze beer…"

"OH MY Effin-"

"SILENCE!" Gilbert shouted. "Focus!"

"OH, YOU ARE SO RIGHT!" Alfred shouted back.

After a few intense moments of shock and fear, the plane finally came to a stop. It had caused a drench behind it. The passengers slowly climbed out of their seats and some had to be pried out like Feliciano.

"We…survived?" asked May-Ling in disbelief.

"Si," said Antonio. "Ai yai yai…"

"Get off of me!" shouted Arthur as he pushed Francis off of him.

The Frenchman was still crying, but now it was tears of joy. "Call ze ambulance! I broke a nail!"

"Did you see that?!" shouted Alfred. "WHOO HOO! I JUST LANDED AN EFFIN JET PLANE! TIME TO BRAG!"

Gilbert took a deep breath and sighed. He started to smile.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Ludwig opened the door to the cockpit. "I need to talk to you, Gilbert…" He gestured his index finger in a 'come here' way.

"Well, while you two are catching up," Alfred took off his seat belt, and got out of his seat. "I have a date with a certain brunette…" He walked out to retrieve the flight attendant's digits.

"Vhat do you zink you are doingk?" asked the younger German brother.

Gilbert smiled. "Just being awesome…"

"You realize now ve are both disqualified…" Ludwig started.

"Nein," Gilbert smirked. "You are representing vest, Vest. I am representing ze awesome East."

Ludwig blinked a moment. "I did not know zhat vas alloved…"

"Vell, it is, so suck it, Loser!" Gilbert started to laugh.

"ZHAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU, DUMMKOFT! Poor Muder cried her eyes out when she found out!"

Gilbert stared at him in sorrow. "…"

"Zhat's right," Ludwig continued. "Und Vater…vould be disappointed…"

"Oh, is that all?" asked Gilbert, unemotional.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at him. "You need help, you know zhat?"

"Check the pilots," Gilbert said, calmly, as he got out his seat.

Ludwig bent down to check the co-pilot's pulse. It was gone…"He's dead…I don't know vhy…"

"Typical…" said Gilbert, after looking at the Captain. "Zis one hit his head und had a concussion…"

"Vell, I don't how he died so suddenly," Ludwig stated, as he still knelt next to the co-pilot. "I guess ve'll never know…"

A paramedic came in and asked if they were ok. "Thanks for saving all these people," he though both of them had landed the jet.

"Vell, I-" Ludwig started, but Gilbert interrupted him.

"Just being awesome…" Gilbert smiled.

"We're just lucky you guys were on the plane," the paramedic smiled back.

"Hey!" Alfred shouted. "I helped!"

"Sure, Buddy…" the paramedic helped Gilbert out.

"Vhat are you-?" asked Gilbert.

"We need to check you for anything wrong," the paramedic stated.

"Nozing is vrong viz me! I am awsum!"

Ludwig sighed and followed.

"But…I'm the Hero…" Alfred mumbled in disappointment.

"Oh, I think I have wet my pants…" Kiku mumbled as he was pried out of his seat.

"I thinking we are lucky duckies…" Ivan smiled.

May-Ling sighed, with her eyes closed. "Thank the ancestors…"

* * *

The scene was a sight. Ambulances, fire trucks, police cars, and the news vans were all around. The AWC representatives were all being checked on. "I'm fine," they all said.

"…A plane has crash-landed just outside Monte Carlo… " the woman reporter told the camera. "Two fatalities have been reported, 7 wounded. The cause of the crash is not yet confirmed, but two brave passengers are believed to be the ones who saved the lives of over a dozen people…"

Gilbert liked the attention of the photographers and news crew as they surrounded him and asked him about the flying and landing. "Sure, I've done it a hundred times," he just quoted the late Captain. "I knev somezingk vas vrong after we hit ze air pockets. I just have my grandvazer to zank."

"No comment.." Ludwig waved them off.

"Is it true you two are brothers?" asked a woman from the crowd.

Gilbert put his arm around Ludwig's shoulders and smirked, "Ja! He's my bro-ha!"

More flashes went off and they gathered closer. They all started to talk.

"Stupid paparazzi.." Alfred mumbled, as he walked past. "At least I have a date!"

"What's your name again?" asked the flight attendant he had saved earlier.

"James Dean," he lied.

"I really thought I wasa gonna die!" Feliciano told another reporter.

"I know 'im," Francis smiled and gestured towards the crowed Prussian and Western German.

"I'm just glad to be alive. Mi Amigo saved my life!" Antonio told the camera.

"I was praying to ancestors and they sent the crazy American!" May-Ling cried.

"…So there you have it, Folks. A crazy crash-landing in Monte Carlo…" the reporter smiled. "You heard it here on AWC first, back to you, Kurt."

A Representative from the AWC approached the Representatives of the countries.

"Thank goodness you are all in one piece!" he breathed in relief. "I thought we wouldn't have a Challenge this year!"

"You can stuff it down your throat!" Ludwig spat.

"I'm guessing you didn't actually read the letter?" he asked. "It said all through the Challenges, your life would be in constant danger…"

Ludwig pulled the man's collar and shouted, "ze 'Challenges' haven't started!"

"Have they?" the man asked. He smirked.

"Vhat?" Ludwig blinked.

"The Challenges started the moment you accepted the letter…" he explained. "No one said anything about an opening ceremony or how to do these things…" he grinned.

"Go to Hell," Ludwig pushed him away, and continued on.

"You might want to know your next Challenge…" he stated, without turning around.

Ludwig stopped.

"There are no rules, and everyone's out for themselves…so I understand. You want to do this on your own…""

"Vhat is it?" Ludwig had no choice but to listen. He turned around.

"The Representatives usually like to go at it alone, but I hear they form teams to kill off the competition.."

"Zis is Ludacris…" the German replied. "I didn't sign up for anozer var!"

"It's life," the man replied. He turned to face the German. "The name's Kurt. I'm…a representative of the AWC."

Ludwig shouted, "ve're not here to entertain you sick people!"

"I'm afraid it's not just that…we have people to pay, as well.."

"Bastard…" Ludwig's grip tightened in his hand.

"This year, we just happen to have the old teams from WWII!" Kurt smiled. "You know, the Axis Powers!"

Ludwig looked up at the man. _Grandvazer told me all about ze Axis Powers…Italy, Germany, and…Japan…come to zink of it..I saw zem all on ze plane…_ he sighed. _Looks like I vill have to keep an eye on that Dummkopf Italian, after all…"_

"Fine…" he agreed. "I vill do it…"

"Splendid! Just sign here," Kurt held out a paper and pen. "By the way…" he said as the German signed. "The co-pilot died from a heart attack…what a cowinky dink, huh?"

Ludwig thought that was too crazy to be true…He couldn't help but think that they were somehow expendable to the AWC…like it was set up…and the co-pilot seemed too young to have a heart attack…nothing he could do about it…even if it were true…he had no proof…

The Representatives all signed and formed teams. For the first time since WWII, the Axis Powers, the Allied Forces, and the Austrian Succession Team would be fighting once again.

Their destination: Mount Everest, the Himalayas.

"I'm not getting back on planes…" Antonio mumbled.

"I cannot believe I have to fight wif you…" May-Ling mumbled to Alfred.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Mount Everest, Himalayas

Being on different teams meant a different starting point for the Axis Powers, Allied Forces, and the Austrian Succession team on Mt. Everest. This was a race to get to the "top", or checkpoint on this Challenge, which in this case was a cave in the side of the mountain. They had to recover a lost jewel from the cave and record their position in the journal. Sounds easy, right? But this was called a Challenge for a reason. Nothing was that simple. As the man said… "Your life will be constantly in danger." It was just before dawn.

They were all dressed in black boots, goggles, pants, and gloves, but each person had a different hooded jacket color.

"Why you not cold?" asked May-Ling. She hugged herself to keep warm as they treaded on. China was cold, but this was ridiculous.

"I am being used to this. It is not cold at all," Ivan replied. He smiled and walked ahead. His long, white scarf blew in the wind behind him.

"Damn," Alfred sighed. "I knew I should've brought my snow shoes…"

"We lucky to have jackets!" May-Ling snapped at him.

"Yeah, I guess they were nice enough to give us that, at least…" Alfred mumbled and followed Ivan. "Hope he knows where he's going cuz I sure don't…"

"Now I know I will die…" May-Ling mumbled and followed them.

* * *

"Hey, Ludwig?" asked Feliciano. "I'm c-c-cold…" He hugged himself to keep warm.

"I know it's cold," Ludwig answered. "But ve must push on…" he went ahead. He took it upon himself to be the leader.

Kiku nodded. _I hardly know these people and now I have to join them?_ He thought. _Maybe I was safer on plane…_

"BBBBBRRRRR!" Feliciano shivered and took Kiku's arm, trying to keep warm.

"Uh," Kiku said, in a meager voice. "Please refrain from touching me!" he cried, and pushed Feliciano away and the Italian landed on his butt in the snow.

"AAAAHHHH!" Feliciano shot up and ran to Ludwig. "It's-a so cold!"

"Quiet, Dummkopf!" the German warned. "Do you vant to cause an avalanche?!" he hushed himself up pretty quick once he realized he could cause one, too.

Feliciano and Kiku looked at him. He sighed and the warm vapor from his mouth met the cold vapor in the air, forming a cloud every time he talked or breathed. "Ve must do zis togezer or go home, with shame…"

The Japanese and the Italian both nodded and they followed the German's lead.

* * *

"Ay Carumba," Antonio complained. "I am not used to da snow, mi Amigo."

Gilbert and Francis looked back at the Spaniard, who was standing still and shivering.

"I don't think I can make it…" Antonio mumbled, shaking.

Gilbert and Francis looked at each other. What was his problem? It was cold, but Germany and France was cold, too. Wait…then they realized. Antonio was from Spain, a tropical climate. No wonder!

Gilbert sighed and walked to his friend. "It vill be fine. Just be awesome like me, and pretend you are on skiing vacation…." He put his arm around his to keep him standing up.

Antonio nodded, but then he said, "I've never been skiing…"

Francis shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. Zis will not do!"

He put his arm around his other arm and the three of them treaded forward.

"Ve must get to zat jewel before ze ozers!" the Prussian reminded them. "But at zis pace, ve von't!"

Arthur sighed. _I think I'm getting altitude sickness…How did I get involved with those clowns?_ _Might as well make the best of it and keep up. Safety in numbers, and all…_

* * *

The Allied Forces had been walking for hours, and it was nearing noon. Alfred had been complaining most of the time, and Ivan had taken off his jacket because he complained about it being too hot. Now he wore a white tank with a rope around his right arm and a pickax at his right hip. He still wore his white scarf. They others thought he was crazy, but he was right at home. In fact, he said something about being on vacation, which confused them even further…

"Dude, I'm so hungry!" Alfred complained. "I haven't ate since like…" he mentally counted and pointed to each finger… "5 hours ago!"

"Congratulations, you know how to count to five!" May-Ling sarcastically commented. "You die of Type 2 diabetes before you die on mountain!"

"Dude, don't be hatin', eat some bacon!" the American humored the situation. Then they stopped. They had come upon a huge gap in the mountain and the bridge was broken. Alfred took off his hood and goggles to get a better look. "Oh, great, what now?" asked Alfred. "They don't kid when they said, 'Challenge', eh?"

"AIYA!" May-Ling cried. "How we cross that? Now what?!"

But before anyone could think of what to do, Ivan had tied two knives to the toe of each boot and leapt across the gap; pickax attached to a long rope in his right hand and landed vertically against the cliff, right above a ledge. Now there was a single rope hanging from their ledge to his.

"That'll work," said Alfred. He and May-Ling nodded and shrugged and started to climb the rope horizontally using their arms and legs. "Dude, if I don't get off this mountain soon, I'll have a major brain freeze!"

"Too late for that…" May-Ling mumbled, under her breath.

* * *

The Axis Powers had finally reached the halfway point. It was marked with a bright yellow flag. They had been on this mountain for two days already. It was smooth sailing so far…but Mount Everest had claimed many hopeful lives and the wind was staring to pick up.

"Finally!" Feliciano threw his arms in the air and added, "VE!"

"Ja, finally…" Ludwig agreed. "It's about time…"

"We have been walking for hours! Can we rest?" asked the worn-out Japanese man.

"Ja, ja, vell deserved…" Ludwig took off his pack and laid it in the snow. "Hhhhh…" he breathed, as he sat down.

"Oh…" Kiku sat on a rock.

"Aaahhh!" Feliciano melted down, as if like snow.

"Ve rest for less zan 10 minutes…" Ludwig told them. "Zen ve push on!"

"O…k!" Feliciano saluted him. He was cheery despite how cold it was.

"Ze cave should be…." Ludwig held the map in his hand and his other hand was resting on his chin, thinking. "A few miles north of here…about….10 miles left!" He stood up, proud and ready to go. But Kiku and Feliciano were dozing off!

"Hey!" the German kicked them and they stirred.

"Five more minutes, mom…" mumbled Kiku, and then he shot up and cried, "Ah! I'm awake!"

The Italian still snored.

"Get up!" the German picked him up by the hood and shouted.

"AHH! Mamma Mia!" Feliciano shook his head and started to open his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep…" Kiku warned. "Or you won't wake up…"

"AAHHHH!" Feliciano cried and ran to Ludwig for safety.

"Get off me!" the German shook him off his leg.

It was a sight and Kiku started to quietly snicker to himself.

When Ludwig finally got him off, he said, "time's up. Let's go!" he picked up his backpack and started to walk ahead.

The Italian and Japanese struggled to get theirs and hurried after him.

* * *

As the Allied Forces moved closer to the top of the mountain, they could see the opening of the mouth of the cave and two old rope and wood bridges (one on the upper level and one on the bottom level) that didn't look very stable. As they got closer, May-Ling took off her hood and removed her goggles from her eyes and placed them on the top of her head. She smiled. Almost there!

"I hate bridges…" Alfred whined. "They're so uncool…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Austrian Succession Team, or Bad Trio, as they were sometimes called by the other teams, was making their way to the yellow checkpoint flag.

"Ve are so awesome!" the Prussian grinned. "Ve're halfvay!"

"I bet we 'ave beat ze other teams to ze 'alfway point!" Francis nodded. He clasped his hands together in happiness.

"Si," Antonio agreed.

"I-I don't think so, Bloke," Arthur shook his head. "We might want to ask those Chaps…"

The Threesome looked back at Arthur, who was pointing ahead of them. Then they looked back to the front of them…

They froze in their tracks…and their eyes widened.

In front of them…were two creatures of legend: the Yeti! The Yeti roared and spat on the foursome. They took one step back…and another…and another…until they spun around and ran for their lives but the Yeti grabbed Antonio and Arthur!

"Damn!" Gilbert shouted. He stopped and turned to face the creatures, sliding in and kicking up the snow. The snow crunched under his feet.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Francis yelled. He stood behind the Prussian. "Save me!...and Antonio…and that worthless Britain…"

Gilbert took out his gun and shot the Yeti holding Antonio in the eye. The creature roared and threw Antonio in the air. He landed and got up to run. His backpack was thrown farther than him, but right now he didn't dare go for it.

"Hey," Arthur cried. "Don't forget me!"

The Yeti whose eye got shot, drooled and snared at them.

Then the ground started to shake. Gilbert lost his footing and fell forward. Antonio fell backwards. Francis got picked up by the Yeti who once held Antonio.

"An avalanche?" asked Antonio.

The Yeti turned to run, but Gilbert thought quickly.

"SAVE MOI!" cried Francis.

"Go to Hell!" Gilbert shot both of them in the back of the head and they fell forward, revealing Gilbert and his smoking gun. The bullets went right through! He blew the smoke from his gun.

"I-I'm alive!" Arthur realized Francis had landed on top of him! "Get off of me, you bloody Wanker!"

"So sorry," Francis lied.

"Whatever. Thanks to Gilbert, we're alive. No thanks to you, Frog!"

"Oui!" Francis agreed. "Thanks to that wonderful, beautiful man!" He leapt up and ran towards Gilbert.

Gilbert spun the gun around in his hand and put it back into its holster on his left thigh.

Antonio breathed a sigh of relief and picked his backpack up. "I know I'm going loco…"

"Thank goodness YOU brought a gun," Arthur commented. "If I was allowed to…that would've been me saving our 'ides…but nooooo…only 'awesome' people could 'ave one!" He stole a glare at Gilbert.

"I doubt you would even pull ze trigger!" Francis sneered at him.

"You're one to croak, Frog!" Arthur spat back.

Gilbert picked up his pack and continued on without a word.

The other three looked at each other and then shrugged and followed. But the 'dead' bodies of the Yeti twitched…

* * *

The rope attached to Ivan's pickax was shaking too much for Alfred's taste. He looked back at May-Ling to see if she noticed. She didn't. _Ok…_ Alfred thought. _Maybe it's just me…I should probably cut down on those hamburgers…_

Suddenly, the rope broke and May-Ling and Alfred held on tight to the remainder of the rope as it swung over to the side of the gap's cliff! Luckily, it was the side they wanted to be on.

"AIYA!" May-Ling screamed as the rope swung.

"OFFFTT!" Alfred grunted as he hit the side of the cliff. "Ouch…that didn't hurt as bad as I first thought it would..."

May-Ling had to pull herself up, being the furthest from the cliff ledge. She prayed under her breath as she put one hand in front of the other, and climbed up the rope.

Alfred called to her, "hey, Dudette! You ok?"

"Aiya…just fine-aru…" she replied.

"Cool beans," Alfred started to climb up.

Ivan stood on the ledge and bent down to help them up. Alfred got there first and took Ivan's hand as he pulled him up.

"Thanks, Russia!" Alfred smiled at him. He called them their country's name as a pet name or nickname. He pretended to be cool, but he really didn't know their actual names.

Ivan smiled back at him. "You're welcoming, America!" Ivan turned to help May-Ling up but looked down to see she had got her foot stuck and was hanging upside down!

"AIYA!" she screamed. "Help me up! I slipping!"

"Oh, chill China! We got you!" Alfred called. He asked Ivan, "what are we gonna do?"

Ivan smiled as he just pulled the rope up over the ledge.

"Smart ass," replied Alfred.

May-Ling was being pulled up upside-down. "This is ridiculous…" she mumbled.

Ivan pulled her up over the cliff ledge and held her up by her foot in his hand. "I will be saving you, da?"

"Yeah…thanks, I think," she replied.

Ivan untied the knot around May-Ling's ankle and let go so she could stand upwards. May-Ling was glad to be back on solid ground! But the snow under her feet gave way and Ivan caught her by the waist. She stared at him, shocked and blushing. She was looking for something in his eyes.

"Second time I saving you, da?" he smiled, as he spun her inwards away from the ledge and closer to the mountain. He still held her hand.

She blushed and pushed away. "I was fine!" She stormed off.

Ivan shrugged at Alfred, and Alfred nudged him. "Lady Killer," he winked then followed May-Ling. Ivan smiled. Was he oblivious or agreeing? It was hard to tell.

* * *

The Axis Powers finally reached the opening of the cave. But they had to cross a rope bridge that wasn't very stable and they hesitated for a moment before Ludwig took a few steps towards the bridge. He tested it for weight and slowly took another step with his other foot. He gestured for the other two that it was safe. They nodded and one-by-one, as the bridge was only wide enough for one-at-a-time, followed the German cautiously. Suddenly, they heard some footsteps above them. The Axis Powers looked up and saw the Bad Trio crossing the rickety bridge above them!

"Suck it, Losers!" Gilbert shouted to them below. "I am AWESOME!" Antonio and Francis were laughing at them!

"GILBERT!" yelled Ludwig after them, but knew his brother never listened to him.

Arthur was lagging behind. He hated this stupid bridge. It felt like it might break anytime soon. He cautiously held onto the rope's rails and dragged his feet.

They met at the cave's entrance and ran inside. It was some kind of temple inside with a giant statue of a goddess. In one of her many upwards raised hands was a ruby! The jewel!

"Oh, no!" Feliciano cried. "They-a gonna get it before usssss!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kiku drew his grandfather's katana and was about to fight them, when the Allied Forces busted through the wall of the cave with an explosion to shame the Fourth of July.

"TAKE THAT, LOSERS! I'M THE HERO!" Alfred flew through the wall in a Kung Fu flying kick position and landed on Kiku.

"AAAHHH!" Feliciano hid behind Ludwig.

"Where did that explosion come from?" asked Arthur, as he climbed to his feet.

"I brought dynamite with me, da? Just in case!" Ivan held up a stick of dynamite.

"Good gravy, Man!" Arthur cried.

Gilbert saw his chance in the confusion and took off for the jewel!

"No, you don't!" Ludwig chased after him.

"Go, Germany!" yelled Feliciano.

"Which one?" mumbled Alfred, not knowing which one was representing West or East Germany. The German brothers started to climb the statue and attempted to grab the jewel from its hand.

"You should know your enemies, Bloke," Arthur scolded.

"Like you're one to talk!" Alfred shot back. "You're with them!"

"We both know I had no choice in the matter!" Arthur tried to explain. "They had a bloody gun to my head!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Alfred held his hand out. "Talk to the hand!"

Arthur stood in shock. He blinked a few times. "Are you still blaming me on this? I'm not a backstabber!"

Alfred ignored him. "I have new friends now! Russia and China!"

"Those are your country's enemies, you twit!" Arthur cried. "You don't even have the brain to choose your allies wisely! Besides, Bloke, you owe them money!"

"Says you," Alfred continued to talk to him, even though he had walked away. "Look who's on your team!"

"I just told you! Are you daft, Man? They're-" Arthur pointed to where he thought the Bad Trio was behind him, and turned to see Gilbert and Ludwig fighting over the jewel! "Oh, never mind…" he mumbled and walked to where Francis and Antonio were cheering on Gilbert.

"Box his ears off, Amigo!" Antonio threw a few punches into the air, pretending to box Ludwig.

"Oui! Win one for the team!" Francis agreed. He clapped excitedly.

Arthur rolled his eyes and thought he had no choice but to take one of them out. He tackled Francis.

"Huh?" asked Antonio as he turned to look at them wrestling on the floor. "This is mas exciting!"

Kiku and Feliciano decided that they needed to help Ludwig, so Feliciano picked up a pebble and threw it at Gilbert. He turned and looked at Feliciano and growled.

Ludwig took the distraction to his advantage and pried the jewel out his brother's hand. "Victory!" he held up the jewel in his hand.

"IS MINE!" Gilbert shouted, as if it took great effort, and then he head-butted Ludwig. Ludwig fell to the ground on his back and Gilbert caught the ruby, jumped down, and rolled as he landed on the cave's floor, dramatically. He got to his feet and took off with the jewel! The others on his team followed him and Francis picked up his pack for him.

No longer having anyone to fight, and afraid of the other teams torturing him or something, Arthur followed. "We'll finish this another time, Frog!" he called after them as he ran out.

Ludwig held his face in his hand, trying to calm his pain. He gritted his teeth and then got to his feet. "Zis isn't over…" he warned his brother. "Ze next time ve meet..it von't be as brozers…but Germans…"

"We….lossstttt…" Feliciano sighed.

"Dude….I had it in my hands! Almost…" Alfred sighed.

"You didn't do anything!" May-Ling reminded him.

Suddenly, the temple started to shake. Perhaps it was set as a trap?

"I didn't know this game came with a rumble pack…" Alfred tried to stand, but kept falling.

"It's collapsing!" Kiku cried.

Both teams ran out of the crumbling temple, but Feliciano grabbed the journal. Just as the temple was about to cave-in, the Great 6 dived outside into the snow and the temple was forever closed.

"Zat vas a close one…" Ludwig said, as he got to his feet and dusted off the snow.

"But hey!" Feliciano said, cheerily. "Lookie what I got! Ve!" In his hand was the journal!

Kiku smiled. "They were too involved with getting just the jewel that they forgot about the journal!"

"No way!" Alfred cried. "You need the journal, too?! Give me that!" He attempted to steal it from Feliciano, but he held it away.

"No! I found it! It's the Axis Powers'!"

"Give it to me so that I can write in it and just pretend I have the jewel!"

"That is not bad idea, thanks," smirked Kiku, as he swiped it away from Feliciano.

"One for ze Axis Powers," Ludwig smiled. Maybe they will win this after all!

"Aiya…" May-Ling sighed.

"Oh, Man…no fair…" Alfred whined. "I mean, what if they check us for the jewel?"

"Zen zey vill also check the ozers for ze journal," Ludwig stated.

"So it's a tie? Ve!" Feliciano smiled and threw his arms into the air.

Ivan just smiled. Was there something he knew that the others didn't or was he simply smiling at the situation?

As they left the mountain, the Yeti growled and roared at them. This was just the beginning!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Amazon Rain Forest, Brazil

It was hot, humid, and miserable. The Allies, Axis Powers, and Bad Friends Trio where treading though the Rain Forest. The mosquitoes were huge and they slapped themselves trying to swat the swarm. They were even more attractive and delectable drenched in sweat.

"UGH!" Ludwig slapped his neck, trying to get that annoying thing buzzing in his ear. He took off his jacket and tied it around his waist.

Feliciano whispered, "don't move, Ludwig…"

Ludwig froze. Feliciano raised his hand near Ludwig's shoulder, but missed the target and instead, struck him.

"Ugh, you Dummkopf! I should've known you don't do anyzing right…"

While Ludwig scolded Feliciano, Kiku was more focused on what was ahead of them.

They had stumbled upon a giant spider web and an even larger spider! Its eight eyes all focused on the Axis Powers.

"RUN!" shouted Feliciano. "I-don't-want-to-be-spider-foooooddd!" He took off, with Kiku and Ludwig right behind him. The spider gave chase!

They ran but Ludwig tripped over an uproot and fell hard to the ground. Kiku looked back and stopped.

"Ludwig!" Kiku ran back to his friend.

Feliciano shouted, "Hey! Wait!"

"Damn…" Ludwig mumbled. He thought this was it as the spider stared at him. _I didn't zink it would end like this…being spider-food…_he thought.

The spider attempted to start wrapping Ludwig in web-silk, but Kiku jumped in the air towards it!

"Stay down, Germany!" Kiku shouted.

Ludwig watched in amazement as the Japanese man seemed to move in slow-motion and it looked like something out of a Jackie Chan movie as he flew through the air and drew his sword and it reflected the sunlight as he sliced and landed behind the spider, gracefully. He sheathed his sword, standing up as the spider suddenly split in half.

"Vow…" Ludwig found himself saying, as Kiku helped him up and tore the web off of him. "Vhere did you learn zhat?"

"In Japan," Kiku replied.

"AAAAHHHH!" they heard Feliciano scream.

"Italy!" Ludwig ran towards him. When they got there, the blood from their faces drained and they stared in embarrassment.

* * *

"Wow…" Antonio froze. The other three came out of the overgrown leaves and brushed themselves off. Gilbert put down his machete.

"My word…" Arthur whispered.

Francis was too overcome with wonder that he just stood there. Gilbert grinned. Finally, they would win both the journal and gem this time. He was frustrated with the forest, but forgot as soon as he saw his efforts yield fruit. And what a beautiful fruit that emerald was! Just a little further…

* * *

Meanwhile, the Allies were having a difficult time with monkeys.

"Hey!" cried Alfred. "Come back with my canteen!"

He chased after a monkey, but it escaped as it climbed a tree. "Damn," he mumbled, as he sat down on a rock.

The other two, May-Ling and Ivan, finally caught up to him, and attempted to catch their breath.

"Stupid monkey…" Alfred gestured to the tree, "stole my canteen…"

"I guess they are thirsty, too?" May-Ling coughed, as she placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

Ivan walked over to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "You doing ok?" he smiled.

She pulled her shoulder away and sat down on a fallen tree nearby.

Ivan shrugged and joined them. He leaned against another tree.

"What a great, stupid, ugly forest…" Alfred coughed.

"This is the Amazon Rain Forest!" May-Ling corrected him. "It is in danger of disappearing! You don't appreciate the outdoors, don't you?" she put her pony-tailed-hair into a braid.

"Dude, like I care what it's called…" Alfred wiped his forehead. "I just want to get that jewel and get out of here! It's worse than that stupid mountain…"

"Here, borrowing mine, da?" Ivan handed Alfred his canteen.

Alfred took it, saluted him, thanking him, and took a swing. He tried to swallow, but it wasn't water. He spat it back out. He spoke in a low, weak voice. "What is that?!"

Ivan smiled. "Vodka…" he replied. "It's Russian water. Not good to be wasting…"

"Dude," Alfred coughed and spoke in a regular voice, "I can't have that! I'm thirsty! Like, I need water!"

"Here," May-Ling handed him her canteen.

"Thanks," Alfred opened it and drank from it using gravity. He didn't want to share slobber, either. He closed it and handed it back to her.

"Your confidence in my health is very encouraging…" May-Ling replied, but then they heard a loud roar.

"I wonder what that is?" Ivan stood up straight and looked into the forest in the direction of the sound.

"Whatever it is," Alfred stood up, too. "It doesn't sound good…"

"RUN!" May-Ling got up and ran opposite of the sound into the forest.

Alfred took off after her, and Ivan took out his pistol, waited a few seconds, and then followed them. They breathed heavily and kept running.

* * *

"Vhat vas zat?" asked Gilbert. They looked behind them into the forest.

"Whatever it is," replied Arthur, "it's angry…"

"Maybe we should run?" asked Francis.

"Nein," Gilbert shrugged it off and faced forward again. He took out his pistol and continued towards the forest temple.

Francis and Antonio looked at each other, shrugged, and followed him. Arthur rolled his eyes. _Why am I stuck with these three? I can think of a million other places I'd rather be…_ he thought.

Gilbert walked towards the gem. Its sparkling reflected in his crimson eyes. He stepped over a tiled stone floor and was so focused on the gem that he didn't realize he tripped a laser wire and an alarm started buzzing. The others froze and looked around.

"I thought this was an ancient temple!" Arthur shouted over the alarm and rumbling.

"Oui, but you 'ave forgotten it is all set up as ze Challenge!" Francis reminded him.

"Ah, yes, quite right, Chap," Arthur nodded.

The floor under Gilbert crumbled.

"Look out, Amigo!" Antonio cried, reaching out for his friend.

Gilbert jumped to the other side as the floor split in two. He barely made it, and was still hanging on the side. He looked down to see a dark, deep hole below. He thought he saw a skeleton, but was losing his grip, so he pulled himself up and looked over at the others. They were ok, but were surprised at the now torn-in-two floor. Gilbert turned and got up. He took off for the jewel, dodging swinging rams and arrows, as he rolled and tumbled towards the goal.

"He's insane!" Arthur cried. "'e'll never make it!"

"Oui," Francis agreed. "But that's why he'll make it!"

Arthur looked at him. "Never mind…you're all insane…"

Antonio jumped the gap and barely made it, hanging off the ledge. He pulled himself up and ran after Gilbert.

Gilbert hesitated. This was a particularly difficult obstacle. The blades were spinning too fast…. Antonio caught up to him, barely alive, as one of the arrows got his arm.

"Mi Amigo…" he tried to convince him. "Why don't we just let them have this one? We can just take it later, si?"

Gilbert came out of his trance and looked at him. Why didn't he think of that?

"We wait?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded and they got off the platform. Francis and Arthur met them near the entrance.

"That was the craziest thing I've ever seen you do, Mon Ami!" Francis cried. "It was breath-taking…"

"Yes, quite," Arthur said, wiping his forehead. "Jolly good way of dying!"

Gilbert said nothing, he just stood there, breathing heavily, and sweat rolled down his face. He grinned and wiped his cheek. _Let zem do ze vork…I like it…_ he thought.

* * *

"Stay still, Feliciano-kun!" Kiku cried. "The more you struggle, the more you sink!"

"Get-me-out-of-here!" Feliciano cried, hyperventilating saying each word.

"Be still!" Ludwig shouted. He grabbed what he thought was a vine. But it moved! He looked at the snake in his hands. "AAHAHHA!" it surprised him more than scare him, but the snake was poisonous!

Kiku drew his grandfather's kantana and swiftly and cleanly cut off its head, and sheathed it smoothly. It happened so fast, it was just a blur. The snake's body was still flinching and jumped around until it stopped and went limp. Ludwig and Feliciano blinked. When was Kiku so calm and cool? Feliciano caught himself blushing.

"Shall we have snake?" Kiku asked, as a slight breeze blew his hair in the wind.

"…ew…" Feliciano mumbled as Ludwig pulled him out of the quicksand.

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" May-Ling cried, as the unseen snake by her leg bit her!

"What happened, Dude?" asked Alfred, as he rushed to her. She leaned on him.

"Snake…" she pointed.

Ivan stepped on the snake's head and killed it. Alfred and May-Ling stared at him.

"Put her down over there…" Ivan gestured and instructed. He put his jacket on the ground. Alfred carried her over to the spot and put her down. "Needing to draw out poison, da?"

May-Ling shook her head, slowly. Her breathing increased and she panted, out of shock.

"I do million times," Ivan lied. He pulled her pant leg up, poured his vodka on the bite, cut a small hole in the area, and proceeded to suck out the venom below her knee with his mouth. He turned his head and spat out the venom.

Alfred watched, totally interested. "Cool…but what if she passes out?"

"Keep leg below heart," Ivan replied. "Keep her still…"

"Roger that," Alfred held her shoulder. "Chill, ok, China?" he asked her, trying to keep her distracted.

She swallowed and nodded. But she suddenly lost consciousness.

When she awoke, it was night and the guys had built a fire and Alfred was eating something.

"What happened?" she mumbled, as she sat up. "Ugh," she realized her leg still hurt. She felt her bandaged leg. She smiled. "He saved my life…"

"Hey, Russia," Alfred called to him. "She's awake!" he continued to eat.

Ivan walked back towards them. "I am glad…" he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey, Guys," asked Alfred, interrupting them. "I never asked your names?"

"I am Ivan Braginski," he smiled and bowed his head. "Nice to meeting you."

"Wang," May-Ling nodded. "May-Ling…" they stared in each other's eyes.

"Cool beans, I'm Alfred F. Jones," he smiled and continued eating. "Hey, Ivan…This is good crap…what is it?"

"Monkey…" Ivan smiled, as he looked at him. "I taking first watch, da?" he walked towards Alfred.

Alfred stopped chewing… "…Do you have my canteen?"

Ivan handed him his stolen canteen and he took it and smiled, but then he frowned after he turned it over and realized it was empty. He wasn't sure if the monkey or Ivan had finished it off...he glared at Ivan.

* * *

The Bad Trio and Arthur had built a small campfire and decided to rest for the night. Gilbert took the first watch. He was very diligent and awake, anyway.

Francis helped Antonio patch up his arm. "Zhere you go, Mon Ami," he patted his friend's arm.

"Si, gracias," the Spaniard thanked him and sat down next to Arthur.

"What do the bloody 'ell you want?" he asked.

"Nothing," Antonio replied. "I just thought you looked like you needed an amigo." He smiled as he put his arm around the Englishman.

"Well," Arthur admitted. "I 'ave been feeling down these past few-What? No, I'm fine! I'm enjoying splendid isolation!"

"If you insist…" Antonio shrugged and sat down next to the albino man, Gilbert.

"I can keep you company, Mon Ami!" the Frenchman winked as he sat down next to Arthur.

"'ell no! Stay away from me, Frog!" he stood and sat down a few feet away.

Francis shrugged and started to poke at the fire with a stick.

An hour later, Francis, Antonio, and Arthur had fallen asleep. Gilbert narrowed his eyes at a particular spot in the forest. He sat up straight and readied his pistol.

"What is it, Mon Ami?" asked a sleepy Francis.

Gilbert put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Shh…"

Francis slowly turned but something crawled over his hand on the ground. "AAAAHHH!" he screamed as he realized it was a giant, blue cockroach!

Gilbert stepped on it and covered Francis's mouth with his black, leather-gloved hand.

Arthur and Antonio woke from Francis's screams and jolted up.

Gilbert gestured for them to be quiet, too. They nodded. They listened closely to the quiet, but nearby swinging leaves and night sounds. Arthur tried to quickly put out the fire by stepping on it, but Gilbert shook his head. "It is already here," he let go of Francis and stood up, pistol ready.

They looked up to find an anaconda coming right for them! It must've been attracted to the fire. It stood up at least 10 ft! It slithered quickly towards Francis and wrapped around him!

"Help me!" Francis screamed. Gilbert let off a few warning shots but the beast didn't let go.

"Hang on!" Antonio cried.

"Let him go!" Arthur tried hitting it with a stick, but it swung its tail and hit Arthur, sending him into a tree. The pressure from the attack forced him against the tree so hard, it left an indenture and Arthur fell to the ground, the air knocked out of him.

The overgrown snake knocked the gun out of Gilbert's hand and knocked him out. Antonio dived for it just as the snake attempted to swallow Francis whole! He shot it in the eye and mouth, barely missing Francis. It ignored him and continued to swallow Francis!

Antonio watched in horror as his friend was eaten and the other two were not waking up. "NO!" he shouted and ran towards the monster, desperate. It looked like the anaconda was going to have dessert, too!

"Have some jalapenos with your French meal!" Antonio jumped on it and stabbed it with his knife. "Major heartburn, eh?"

The creature roared but hissed again as it attempted to throw Antonio off.

"Just like riding bull back home," the Spaniard laughed and held on for dear life. "But enough about me," his face was serious, "what makes you tick, Senor?"

"Help me!" he heard a muffled Francis cry.

"Working on it, Amigo…" Antonio shouted back to his friend in the snake's stomach. At least he was still alive! Antonio pulled the knife back and stabbed the snake deeply. As the creature roared and squirmed, Antonio used the squirming to his advantage, and the snake cut itself open! Francis spilled out, along with other dead animals.

Antonio rushed to his friend's side. "You 'k?"

Francis coughed and spat out snake guts. "Oui," he breathed. "I thought I was a goner!"

They looked over at the dead anaconda, then at their unconscious friends.

"You saved me?" asked Francis, almost as if he didn't believe it.

Antonio nodded and said, "Si. I did."

Gilbert stirred, shook his head clear, and pushed himself off the ground. He felt his head and looked at them. He nodded. He was ok.

They looked over at Arthur, still on the ground. Francis and Antonio went to check on him, while Gilbert stood up and went to inspect the snake.

"Mi Amigo!" Antonio held Arthur in his arms, trying to wake him.

"Ugh," Arthur stirred. "What the devil was that thing?"

"A demon," Antonio replied. "It was the devil…"

Francis nodded his head.

Gilbert looked at the anaconda and shook his head. How did something so big move so fast and thrive here? He kicked it and examined the contents of its stomach. He knelt down and noticed a book on the ground. It was covered in digestive goo, but he picked it up and shook it off. Then he realized what it was…

"ZE JOURNAL!" he held it up and shouted excitedly, in victory.

"How did-?" Arthur started but Gilbert interrupted him.

He walked over and looked down at him. "Somezing like zat eats anyzing…"

"Even Frenchmen…." Francis mumbled.

Arthur grinned. "Well, at least HE likes your food, Frog!"

"Shut up! My food is ze best in ze world!" Francis barked back.

Gilbert scared them suddenly by reloading his pistol. "Ve sleep in trees…" he told them and swung his pack over his shoulder and started to climb a nearby tree.

"Jolly good plan, Bloke," Arthur got up and followed.

The other two nodded in agreement and climbed other nearby trees.

* * *

"Vhat vas zat?" asked Ludwig standing up.

"It sounded like a scream," Kiku commented.

Feliciano still snored. How could he sleep in all this commotion?

"Or an animal…Ready?" asked Ludwig, looking at Kiku.

"Hai," he nodded, and drew his sword, quietly. The moon reflected off his sword and in his eyes.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" cried Alfred, stepping out into the open, arms in surrender in the air. "Just us, Dudes!"

Ivan carried May-Ling, who was asleep.

"Vhat do you vant?" asked Ludwig, annoyed.

Kiku sighed in relief and sheathed his sword.

Feliciano still snoozed.

"Well, safety in numbers and all," Alfred smiled nervously.

"Finek," the German agreed. "But just one night. After zis ve are enemies again, ja?"

"Sure, cool beans, Dude!" Alfred sat down next to Kiku. "'sup, my dawg, Japan?" he put his arm around Kiku's shoulders. However, it was awkward and somewhat forced. Kiku's face grew red and he shoved the American off his spot on the fallen tree. "Please refrain from touching me!" the Japanese man thought Westerners were too touchy.

"Don't try acting all Buddy-Buddy toward us," Ludwig warned. "Und sleep over zhere…" he pointed.

"Right on, my dog!" Alfred saluted him and the Allies moved away a little from the Axis.

"It's goingk to be a long nauct…" Ludwig massaged his temples. He looked back at them. "Vhat's a matter with her?" he crossed his arms.

"Snake bite," Ivan smiled. "No need to worry. I take care of it." He put her down and put a blanket on her.

"SNAKE BITE?!" Feliciano shot up and wept. "My brother-"

"Relax," Kiku reassured him. He didn't realize he put his hand on his shoulder, but drew back. "Sorry I touched you…"

"Vhat ist it?" asked Ludwig, annoyed again.

"My brother," Feliciano started. "Mama was so worried about him joining the army…"

Alfred looked at Ludwig and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"I'm sure he's alright," Ludwig ignored Alfred and reassured Feliciano, as well. "Now go back to sleep…"

Alfred stretched and yawned. He sat down and then lay down on his back. "Sounds good to me…"

Ivan closed his eyes, but slept lightly.

Feliciano mumbled, "he almost died from a snake bite when we were hiking in the woods as boy scouts…"

"Was he alright?" asked Kiku.

"Si. But I don't think I helped much. All I did was scream and pass out…"

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up to something cooking.

Ludwig rubbed his eyes and focused on an Italian stirring something in a pot. "Vhat are you cooking, Italy?"

"PASTA!" the Italian's eyes lit up when he shouted his favorite food.

"VHAT?!" the German shot up.

"It rained last night, so I gathered up the water and made a fire! Lookie! ~VE!~"

"It rained?" he looked around at the soaked representatives. They were lucky they didn't catch cold. Maybe the fire was warm enough?

After a pasta breakfast, which was kinda weird, they went their separate ways.

"This doesn't change anything, Allies," Ludwig warned them.

"Agreed!" Ivan nodded. The Allied Forces turned and walked away into the forest.

Ludwig stood there, watching them, arms crossed.

Feliciano waved good-bye. He believed in make pasta, not war.

"What do you think they wanted?" asked Kiku.

"Protection," Ludwig replied, as he turned and walked the opposite path.

"There it is!" cried Alfred.

"The jewel…" Ivan commented.

"Well, Gentlemen," May-Ling asked, pushing from behind them to the front. "Shall we?"

The guys nodded and they headed towards the temple.

* * *

The Bad Trio and Arthur were in hiding, waiting. The moment Arthur saw Alfred, he almost burst out of his hiding place behind a tree, but Francis stopped him and shook his head. "Remember," he warned. "You 'are one of us, oui?"

Arthur looked at the Prussian and Gilbert gestured with his thumb and crossed his throat, teeth gritted. If he tried anything, he would kill him.

Arthur gulped and nodded.

"Finally!" Alfred let out a deep inhale.

"Just waiting one moment," Ivan stopped his advance.

"What, Dude? I need to claim this victory for America!"

"How we get across that?" Ivan pointed down to the gap in the ground.

Alfred's glasses slipped down his nose and he adjusted them. "Pst," he waved it off. "That's nothing for me…."

Ivan continued, "America," he said coolly. "You should be doing it. You are the hero, da?" he mocked with a smile.

"S-sure thing, Dude."

May-Ling stood back as Alfred gestured to stand back. "Coca-cool it. Watch this!"

"I no know if I should…" May-Ling covered her eyes, but lifted a few fingers to watch.

"Watch," Ivan stood behind her and took her hands from over her eyes. "Famous last words, da?"

Alfred mentally measured the distance and took off running. "COWABUNGA!" he yelled as he leapt over the gap and just barely made it, hanging on with one hand.

"AMERICA!" yelled Arthur, but Gilbert put his hand over his mouth and pulled him back.

"Quiet, Dummkopf…" he whispered in his ear.

Arthur muffled and nodded.

Ivan and May-Ling reached out for him, but realized they couldn't do anything for him!

Alfred grunted as he pulled himself up, but he lost that part of the floor as it crumbled, and he was forced to hold on with the other hand!

"Pull yourself up!" yelled May-Ling.

"I know…" Alfred mumbled, under his breath. He succeeded this time in pulling himself up. He smiled and waved at them across the gap.

"Don't just stand there! Get the jewel-aru!" May-Ling called, hands cupped over her mouth so he could hear her.

Alfred saluted and turned around to be smacked in the face by Gilbert. Alfred tumbled backward and was once again hanging over the ledge. However, this time was harder as Gilbert tried to step on his hands!

"Dude," Alfred cried. "What's your problem? We just want to prove who's stronger…"

"Vell spoken, American," Gilbert sneered. "My zoughts exactly…"

Francis and Antonio grabbed Ivan and May-Ling from behind.

"Damn," Alfred mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Ze jewel," Gilbert smirked as he finally succeeded in stepping on one of his hands.

Alfred shouted out in pain. He pulled Gilbert by the leg and he fell! But Alfred then realized he had grabbed his leg and was now hanging on Alfred.

May-Ling pulled loose from Francis and kicked him in the shin and ran back into the forest.

Francis hopped on one foot for a few seconds, then put his other foot down. "Feisty little diva, isn't she?"

Ivan just smiled and made Antonio nervous. He tossed Antonio over his shoulder and knocked out Francis. "Two little birdies with one stone…" he smiled and picked up Antonio's knife. He likes knives…

Gilbert attempted to climb over Alfred, as Alfred's grip was slipping. "I'm not about to die wif you, American!"

"Ditto that…except for the American part…German!" Alfred tried shaking him off, but to no avail. "I thought we were Buddies!"

Gilbert stared at him, "Zhat vasn't Buddies! Zhat vas…survival!" He kicked off Alfred.

Alfred slipped again. Gilbert got up in time to see the Chinese woman come out of the forest running and watched her jump from an overhanging branch and grabbed the jewel!

"NEIN!" he shouted and ran towards her.

She swung around the branch twice and landed. She stood up slowly and looked up to come face-to-face with two huge, hairy, familiar Yetis!

"Look out, China!" Alfred yelled from his ledge. He swung his feet up and around and tackled the Prussian.

The monsters gave chase and May-Ling ran! Her breathing and heart rate sped up and she ran through deep, tight overgrown trees and pivoted to the left and kept running as the monsters followed. But she was too quick (being half their size) and they realized too late that there was a cliff and couldn't stop.

The Axis Powers' eyes grew wide as the monsters were too big to stop and pivot so quickly and were heading right for them! One of the monsters had fallen and was still sliding towards them!

"RUN!" yelled Feliciano, and the Axis Powers ran and jumped off the cliff into the sea below! The monsters fell into the water and, unfortunately for them, they couldn't swim.

As the Allies and Axis reunited on the beach, they decided that they had a common enemy. They agreed to an alliance. This one ended in a tie, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Great Barrier Reef, Australia

"Ah, stunning," May-Ling closed her eyes and took in the sun. The Allies smiled.

It was a nice, peaceful day in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, on the east of the island/country of Australia. Seagulls were resting on the Yacht's deck and the ocean gently rolled. They were waiting for the OK to dive in the water. They were all dressed in wetsuits in their national colors. But they were waiting on someone…

The captain shouted, "G'day, Mates! Time to giddy-yap and hop on in!"

The Allies smiled and nodded.

"This is going to be great!" Feliciano was stoked.

"Don't get too excited," Ludwig warned.

"You could get the bends," Kiku put in.

Feliciano stopped smiling and now looked worried. The others laughed.

"Even the most skilled divers experience the bends," Ludwig replied, seriously. "Just don't panic."

"Ok, my Dudes," Alfred's voice came from below in the cabin. "How do I look?" He stepped out, dressed in a wetsuit that looked exactly like the American Flag. His right arm and torso was covered in the blue background and white stars. The rest of his body was covered in red and white strips. He looked ridiculous. He even already had the flippers on.

The blood from the Allies' faces drained and they stared in embarrassment.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Alfred.

Ludwig replied, "Just-just give me a moment….by myself…" he turned to the side of the boat. He wore a solid black wetsuit with a red stripe across his chest and a yellow stripe around his right thigh.

The Captain walked down to the deck and put his arm around Kiku, unaware that he didn't like to be touched. "Hey, Mate, you from Japan, right?"

Kiku nodded and blushed. "Hai, I am." He adjusted his wetsuit's zipper, nervously. His was solid white with a red stripe across his chest.

"How 'bout a 10 kilometer swimming race?" The Captain challenged.

Kiku grew nervous. "Aahh, I wouldn't be able to do it! My back would give out!"

"Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't feel like a good swim unless it was across the Straights of Dover!" The Captain grinned widely and smacked Kiku on the back.

Kiku tried to take it well, but he almost fell over from the force.

"Good luck, Mates!" The Captain waved, as he walked back to the helm. "You should've seen that crazy sea foam incident on the beach just a few months ago! You should stop by the Sydney Opera House on your way back!"

"Where on Earth did you get that crazy outfit?" wondered Feliciano, out loud.

"Same place you got yours," Alfred smiled. "That's a nice green." He commented.

"You think so?" asked Feliciano, looking at the green stripe on his wetsuit's right shoulder. His wetsuit was solid white, but had red and green on the shoulders and arms.

"Never mind," May-Ling turned away and shook her head. She wore a solid red wetsuit with a single yellow star on her chest. She walked past Ivan, who was smiling, as usual. "I don't know him," she told Ivan, who was wearing a blue wetsuit, with a white stripe across his chest and upper torso, and a red stripe across his shins.

The Allies jumped in the water, one-by-one. Ludwig had to push Feliciano, he wouldn't leave the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the BFT were getting ready to dive, as well. Gilbert grinned as he zipped up his black wetsuit that had a white eagle outline across his shoulder blades.

Francis had on a white wetsuit, with blue and red on his arms. He was putting on his flippers.

Antonio wore a half-yellow and half-red, divided down the middle, wetsuit. He smiled as he tested the oxygen tanks.

Arthur mumbled and sat with his arms crossed. He wore a blue wetsuit with the Union Jack on the back. "This is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth, Blokes."

Gilbert glared at him. "Nein, it's awesome!"

"Right, awesome, I forgot. All right, awesome trouble is worse!"

"I think you look great," Francis smirked.

"Oh, stow it!" Arthur put on his flippers. "Thank goodness I took those swimming lessons! I'm the only one in my family who knows how to swim." Alfred had teased him about it, but finally agreed to teach him one summer.

The BFT sat on the edge of their open, small engine boat and fell over backwards into the ocean. They probably stole it…

* * *

The sea held many wonders. The Great Barrier Reef was one of the Seven Natural Wonders of the World. It was so huge, it stretched on for miles, and it could be seen from the air. Sadly, in the past few decades, it has lost more than half of its corals.

Alfred grinned through his breathing apparatus. He wore black goggles over his eyes. "This is so cool!" he spoke through the microphone. He noticed a giant green sea turtle, and decided to hitch a ride. He grabbed the front of its shell, next to its head and held on as the turtle swam, unbothered.

Feliciano noticed a dolphin hanging around, and decided to swim beside it. The dolphin made what sounded like a happy noise. Feliciano smiled, and petted him. He took ahold of his top fin and let the dolphin guide him.

Ivan was smiling through all this, as usual. He adjusted his goggles and examined the reef. He noticed a mean-looking crown-of-thorns starfish, and frowned. They were part of the problem the Reef was disappearing. He knew they were trouble so he swam away.

* * *

"Whoa," Arthur gasped. "I don't believe it!" He shined his flashlight over a name on wood.

"Vhat ist it?" asked Gilbert, swimming up to him.

"What did you find?" asked Francis turning to them.

"The shipwreck of the HMS Pandora!" Arthur exclaimed. "The lost frigate! My grandfather spoke of this highly."

"Si," Antonio nodded. "It was wrecked on its return voyage. It had treasure!"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Treasure? Are you serious?"

"Oui, it's true, but we are not the first ones to discover zis, Mon Ami," Francis pointed to some equipment.

"I doubt there's anything left…" Arthur frowned.

But Gilbert was already swimming towards it.

* * *

May-Ling watched as a pregnant male seahorse swam by. "Male carry young? So strange…" She reached out to touch it but it swam away very quickly. "Wow, he can swim." She turned her attention to a more colorful fish hiding in the anemones, a clown fish!

"THIS…IS…SO…AWESOME!" Alfred shouted. The Allies turned to see him standing on and holding on the turtle's shell like it was a surfboard. The turtle swam by the Allies, and Alfred gave them a 'hang-ten' sign and smiled. "See you Dudes on the flip side!" He went back to surfing.

Feliciano waved to the dolphin as it swam away. "Thanks, Mr. Squiggles!"

Ludwig was puzzled. "Squiggles?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Si, that's his name!" Feliciano giggled and back-stroked away.

Ludwig face-palm. "Ve are vasting precious time here! Ve need to get that jewel or vhatever before my bruder…"

Kiku nodded. "Hai, I agree."

"Party-poopers," Alfred sighed in disappointment. He let go of the turtle and it swam away. "You threw off my groove."

"I am agreeing with Germany," Ivan said. "We are needing that diamond."

May-Ling looked at him. "How you know it diamond?"

"Something is telling me…" Ivan smiled at her.

"I have a name, you know," Ludwig face-palm.

May-Ling got nervous from his smile and turned to swim away. "Why does he always give me creeps?"

* * *

"Wait, Gilbert!" cried Antonio. "Be careful, Mi Amigo!"

"Nein! No time for zhat!"

For a German, he was impatient. The other three shook their heads and followed. But they didn't notice a couple of tiger sharks circling above them…

Arthur smiled as he felt the name on the wood of the ship. "I can't believe this…I'm right here!"

Gilbert turned on his flashlight once he got inside the open door of the ship. He accidently scratched his leg against a broken wood piece. He was caught on it and it tore his wetsuit. He pulled on it, making the hole bigger, but releasing it. Gilbert didn't realize he also cut himself…

Antonio and Francis were too frightened to go inside so they stood outside, guarding.

Gilbert came out a few minutes later with a frown. "Nozing! Keep looking!" he ordered. He gritted his teeth in pain and grunted, suddenly. The saltwater had got into his new cut on his leg. He ignored it, thinking it was nothing.

They spread out and continued to explore the wreck. But the sharks were closing in.

Antonio was examining a loose board covered in interesting sea life. But then, he saw the sharks and his eyes widened and he shouted out in surprise, and a huge amount of bubbles rose from his breathing apparatus.

Gilbert flinched and yelled, "Vhat vas zat? You tryingk to deaf me?" He turned and stared, in shock.

"Don't freak out…" Francis held on to Arthur's arm.

"Let me go, Bloody frog! What did you find a frog? Maybe it's your cousin! Go say 'ello!" Arthur tried to shake him off.

Francis shook his head. "I'm afraid it's no joke." He pointed behind Arthur.

Arthur turned and had the same reaction as Antonio.

The BFT stayed as still as possible as the sharks drew closer and started to circle them. They breathed heavily, using more of their oxygen tank's supply.

Francis looked down and noticed Gilbert's leg bleeding. "Sacrebleu!" he cried. "You're bleeding!"

Gilbert looked down and grabbed the side of his leg in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was already too late. The sharks had smelled the blood, and were hoping to get a four-course meal!

"Damn," Gilbert muttered. "Zat's vhy it hurts so much…"

"Sharks can't see very well, right?" asked Francis, shaking.

"Ja, but zey can smell blood miles avay!" Gilbert informed him. "Spread utt!"

The foursome spread out, in hopes of confusing the sharks, but one of them chased Gilbert and the other one went after Arthur!

"Mi Amigo!" Antonio looked back when he realized he wasn't being chased and saw his friend in danger! Antonio rushed to help Gilbert.

Arthur looked back and tried to out-maneuver the shark by swimming in-between the reef's corals. But the shark was gaining.

"Hold on, Mon Ami!" cried Francis, swimming to help Arthur, although he had no idea what he would do.

Antonio pulled Gilbert out of the way, just as the shark attempted to bite his leg, and it only succeeded in taking his right flipper!

Gilbert kicked its gills, as it swam by, in revenge. The shark seemed more agitated. "Ve need to get out of ze vater!" he shouted.

Antonio nodded. "Si, mi thoughts exactly!"

Arthur punched the other shark on its nose, and it swam a few feet away, but it would come back after it circled around. "Ugly Devil," he mumbled. He looked towards the others, especially Gilbert. "Tell me something I don't know, Bloke…"

"I'm coming!" Francis announced. The shark turned to swim towards him! He screamed. "Help moi!"

Arthur took out a knife and stabbed the shark in the gills. It knocked him away with its strong tail. He lost the knife as it fell to the ocean floor. And he was knocked against a rock, breaking a hole in his oxygen tank. He lost consciousness as he lost air. The shark lost interest, and swam away, in defeat.

The other shark following Gilbert hesitated for a second, smelling the new blood in the water from the other shark. But then he turned back to Antonio and Gilbert. "Argh!" Gilbert cried. The saltwater had gotten into his cut deep and it stung him, causing him to forget about the shark for a moment. He grabbed his leg, covering the hole in his wetsuit, in another attempt to stop the bleeding and in hopes of preventing more saltwater getting in.

But the shark got his attention again. His eyes grew wide as the shark barely missed his arm. He wished he had some kind of weapon. He saw Arthur's knife glitter off the reflection of the sun. He swam as fast as he could, with his leg leaving a blood trail. Antonio knew what he was trying to do, so he tried to distract the shark by punching its gills.

The tiger shark turned and sank the tip of its teeth in Antonio's shoulder! "AAARRRGGGHHH!" he screamed.

Gilbert turned to the sound and quickly grabbed the knife. He kicked off the ocean's floor.

Antonio hit the shark in the nose and it let go, luckily leaving Antonio's shoulder and arm. Antonio gripped his shoulder.

Gilbert grabbed the tail of the shark and cut it clean off! The shark squirmed and jolted forward. It turned to attack but it was attacked by a dolphin!

The shark without a tail had a hard time swimming away, but the other shark came towards it in an attempt to feast. But the dolphin was unafraid and fought both of them.

"They're cannibals!" Arthur cried. "And where did that dolphin come from?"

The BFT turned to see the Allies swimming toward them!

"Go, Mr. Squiggles!" cried Italy, cheering it on and pointing as if to command the dolphin.

Francis cocked his head to the side. "Mr. Squiggles? Dolphins, who knew?" he shrugged.

Gilbert saw his chance, and despite his injury and Antonio, swam towards the shipwreck. He was sure that the jewel was in it!

Ludwig saw and turned to follow him, but his flipper got caught on the reef. He tried pulling it out, and even taking it off, but his whole foot was trapped. He looked at his oxygen tank level. He was almost out of air! "Ve have a problem, Allies!" He pointed to his foot and then his tank and then to the surface.

Alfred swam over to see for himself and tried to pull it out. "No biggie, Germany. I'm a Hero!"

Ludwig had a worried look on his face. "Zat's vhat I'm afraid of. Gilbert's goingk after ze jewel!"

"Oh, SNAP crackle and POP Rice Krispies!" Alfred swam after him.

"HEY!" cried Ludwig. He gasped. His level was low. He covered his breathing apparatus in a reflex action like it was his mouth. Bubbles rose from his mouth. He somehow had to get to the surface! He started to panic, using more of his oxygen supply…

* * *

Antonio was sweating and watching the dolphin as it save him from being dinner for the sharks. He started to feel hazy and sleepy. His oxygen level was dropping rapidly and the saltwater that had got into his wound on his shoulder stung like it had been taken off completely. The sharks gave up and the wounded one became dinner for the stronger one. Antonio watched in horror as he got a front seat to the arena. The dolphin took him on its back and swam to the surface.

Francis struggled to get Arthur to the surface, taking him under the arms, and swimming as fast as he could to get to fresh air. He, too, was low on oxygen. In fact, if they didn't reach the surface soon, all of them would be sleeping with the fishes!

May-Ling was already swimming to the surface, but Ivan hesitated. Should he go after the jewel and Gilbert? Then May-Ling choked. She suddenly stopped swimming and drifted. Ivan realized what happened. She ascended too fast. She had the bends! Ivan ignored Gilbert. He could have the jewel. Right now, her life was more important. He took her arm over his shoulder and swam to the surface.

Feliciano swam to Ludwig in an attempt to help him, but Ludwig's air supply ran out! He covered his apparatus, and Feliciano nodded in understanding. "Kiku!" he called.

"Hai, I'm coming!" Kiku grabbed a hold of Ludwig's foot. He nodded to Ludwig. "On three. Ichi, ni, san!" They all pulled, but nothing.

Meanwhile, Gilbert grinned as he found the diamond on a stand in the Captain's cabin. He swam towards it, but Alfred grabbed it first! "Give it back!" he held the knife still in his hand firmly. He spun it around and held it towards his elbow, holding the handle backwards, showing he knew how to handle it. Alfred knew this from his first encounter with the insane Prussian.

"It wasn't yours' in the first place, Dude!" Alfred shot back.

Gilbert growled and charged Alfred. Alfred decided to play dirty and pulled Gilbert's breathing apparatus out!

Gilbert cried as bubbles rose from his mouth. He covered his mouth and punched Alfred in the gut. Alfred grunted and let go of the diamond. Gilbert grabbed it and kicked Alfred in the face with his left flipper, pushing off him to get a head start.

Alfred put the breathing apparatus back in his mouth, but noticed his level was almost out and he almost panicked. But he remembered his training and calmed down. He swam as fast as he could and followed Gilbert.

Gilbert reached for the apparatus and put it back in his mouth and pulled the diamond towards his chest. He was determined to win this round! He was upset that he lost the last few times. "See you later, mein freund!" he called back to Alfred. Alfred frowned. He was too fast.

"It'sa no use!" Feliciano started crying. "We can't-a get it loose!"

Ludwig started to faint, but Feliciano thought quickly and took out his own snorkel and put it in Ludwig's mouth! He grabbed it and looked at Feliciano in shock. Feliciano smiled as he held his breath. Kiku worked quickly as he continued to pull off Ludwig's flipper or take out his foot from it. Ludwig and Feliciano continued sharing the air a few times, but when it was Ludwig's turn again, it was used up! Both Feliciano and Ludwig started to panic, but Kiku had finally succeeded in taking out Ludwig's foot from the flipper. Ludwig blacked out. Feliciano and Kiku took both his arms and lifted him to the surface.

"HHHHHHHHH!" Feliciano gasped as he reached the surface.

Kiku took out his snorkel and got on the yacht first, then turned to help Ludwig up. Feliciano climbed up behind him.

They dragged Ludwig and set him on the deck. Feliciano checked his breathing and pulse. "Nothing!" he started to cry.

Before anyone could do anything, Ivan walked over and pounded Ludwig's chest, forcing him to cough up water and he turned to spit it out on the deck. Ivan smiled and walked back to check on May-Ling. She was wrapped in a blanket and breathing slowly. He sat down next to her. "You keep saving me," she said. "Why? I just slow you down…"

Ivan smiled. "You are part of team, da?"

"Ve! You're alive!" Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig's neck, just as he was sitting up and almost knocked him back down.

Ludwig was too exhausted to be angry, and was just glad to be alive. He hugged the Italian back.

"Seems like you Mates had an adventure!" The Captain came out to greet them.

The Allies gave him a warning glare. The Captain smiled and chuckled nervously. He held out his hands and said, "Crikey, I get it! I won't say anything else!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Francis breached the surface, gasping for air, and he pulled Arthur onto the boat. He took off his diving gear and Arthur's. Arthur was still out cold. Francis put his ear to Arthur's chest and listened for his heartbeat. Slow, but there. He felt for air near Arthur's nose and mouth. Nothing. Francis thought quickly, and not meaning anything but to save his life, remembered his training in CPR. He compressed Arthur's chest first, counting to five, then held Arthur's nose and gave him two rescue breaths. He repeated a few times, and then Arthur spat and coughed up the water. Francis sighed in relief. "Zank goodness! I zought you were dead, Mon Ami!"

Arthur gasped open-mouth and sat up. His hair was still dripping wet down his face, so he wiped the water and his hair from his eyes. "Ugh, what the 'hell 'happened?"

"You sure showed that shark!" Francis beamed at him, smiling wide. "And I saved you!"

Arthur stared at him for a moment. "I don't remember anything after stabbing that shark with my…KNIFE!" he looked around desperately. "Where is it?"

"I am afraid you lost it, Mon Ami," Francis shrugged and shook his head.

"Good gravy…" Arthur muttered. "…How did you save me?"

Francis held a finger to his lips and winked. "A kiss woke up Sleeping Beauty, no?"

The blood from Arthur's face drained. "You-you….kissed me?" he was so shocked, he couldn't get angry, yet, but it was coming….

"Oui," Francis smiled. "But I assure you, it was to save your life! You swallowed too much water and you weren't breathing, Arthur Kirkland. You're very lucky I was 'here to save you!"

Arthur almost had a heart attack. He pulled himself backwards while still sitting until he was suddenly stopped by the boat's side. "YOU PUT YOUR BLOODY FROGGY LIPS ON ME?!"

Francis nodded. "More or less, but I'm not a frog. I wish you would stop referring to me by that 'orrid name…I told you, Mon Ami. That war is over. We're Allies!"

Arthur sighed. "Well…thank you…but only for saving me, not kissing me!"

Francis chuckled. "Very well, Mon Ami. I'll gladly do both again." He winked. "You're part of ze team! I can't very well let you die. You know, you're kinda slowing us down…"

"Ah! Well, I never!" Arthur was shocked. "How dare you-!"

They looked over at Antonio, not noticing him before. He sat on the boat's side, frowning, and holding his shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Francis cried and rushed over. "Why didn't you say anyzing, Mon Ami?!"

"I didn't want to interrupt your 'moment'," he looked away. He felt so betrayed.

"Here, let me help you, Toni," Francis grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out bandages, alcohol wipes and a sling. He pulled on Antonio's zipper and pulled the wetsuit off his torso and arm.

Antonio gritted his teeth in pain as Francis pulled the wetsuit off his shoulder and frowned while Francis helped wrap his shoulder and chest. Arthur looked on in amazement. Maybe Francis wasn't so bad a person, after all. Even though their families were rivals/enemies once and had bad blood between them, doesn't mean they couldn't be teammates. Or even friends.

"Where did you learn all of this rescue stuff?" Arthur asked, curious about his talent as a Doctor.

"I was a lifeguard in ze summers as a teenager, my mother was a nurse, and I went to seminars and training when I was in college," Francis smiled at him.

"Wow, you're definitely talented, I must say," Arthur couldn't stop his compliment before it left his mouth.

"Zank you," Francis said, glancing back at him for a moment, then continued to patch up Antonio.

Suddenly, Gilbert rose to the surface of the water and gasped as he took off his mask and snorkel.

"Can you finish 'here?" Francis gestured for Arthur to come and watch Antonio for a moment. "I'll go 'help 'him now." He walked to the side of the boat.

Arthur snapped out of it and nodded as he stood and walked over to Antonio.

"So," Antonio asked. "You're in the same boat, figuratively speaking."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Old Bean," Arthur looked at him, and then continued wrapping his shoulder. "Did you get dragged into this, too?"

Antonio glanced at the others, then back at Arthur. "Si, more or less…"

Arthur glanced back at Francis and Gilbert. "Blackmail, huh?" he looked back at Antonio.

"I will tell you later, mi Amigo…" Antonio held his elbow.

Francis helped Gilbert into the boat. Gilbert growled and grunted. He dropped the jewel on the bottom of the boat and sat down. He pulled his leg close and got out the first aid kit. He looked at Francis. "Above or below ze heart?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he should raise his leg above his heart or keep it down below.

Francis shrugged. Gilbert frowned. He used one of the wipes to clean it and wrapped his leg in bandages. He sat with his legs straight out, and leaned his head back to rest on the side of the boat. He looked at Antonio, whose shoulder and arm was wrapped and he was wearing a sling. Antonio looked away, in anger. He had left him. Gilbert turned his head away, too. He had to get that jewel. Antonio just didn't understand.

Francis shook his head. Looks like this team needed to learn a little more teamwork….


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

The Great Giza Pyramids and Sphinx, Egypt

With Antonio still injured, the three others decided to leave him out of this one so he could rest. They were at a local campsite where a few archeologists were digging at the site. The Sphinx and the Great Giza Pyramids were larger than they first thought. Arthur walked into the sick bay tent and stood over the bedside where Antonio was resting.

"So," Arthur chatted with Antonio while Gilbert and Francis asked the guide for directions. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Gilbert told me if I joined him in dis adventure, I'd be rich," Antonio sighed as Arthur sat down next to him. "But so far, I haven't seen a single peso. The tres of us were best friends since teenagers, and since my country is bankrupt, I thought I'd jump at the chance, ya know?"

Arthur nodded, "That's understandable, Bloke. I keep telling my friend, Alfred, that he needs to go to college; get a better education and life for himself. But to do that, he'd have to pay tuition, and that is ridiculously high, Chap! So we thought we'd discover treasure or something in that cave you three found us in so we could go together to Princeton University. Or perhaps even Oxford."

Antonio's eyes widened. "No wonder tuition is high! No offense, but you dos don't look dat smart…"

Arthur smiled. "Looks can be deceiving, Bloke. Alfred may not look it, but 'he's the smartest American I know! He's very 'high tech! Besides, when you have the money, no one cares if you're smart enough."

"But isn't he the only American you know?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

Arthur was silent for a moment, thinking. Alfred was the only American he knew…and he had to think of a comeback…his mind was blank. "Eh heh," he chuckled nervously. "Guess you're right about that!"

"Besides," Antonio continued, "we thought that since we all received the letters, it was fate dat brought us together again after so long. It was an emotional reunion…" he smiled. "We haven't seen each other since we graduated boot camp. We caused so mucho trouble…heh heh."

"You three are STILL trouble-makers!" Arthur joked, and they laughed.

"I guess you're right about dat!" Antonio repeated.

"You're not so bad," Arthur complimented. "I just get the creeps from the other two…" he looked at Antonio. "Um, gee, this is embarrassing…I'm afraid I can't remember your name…just that you're from Spain, right?"

"Si," Antonio nodded. "Dat's ok. I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

Arthur repeated, "Antonio Ferdanez Carry-do?"

"You can call me Antonio or just 'Toni'," he smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you, Toni!" Arthur shook his hand, firmly. They smiled.

Gilbert and Francis returned to join them. Gilbert grinned, his sunglasses reflecting. He must know where to go…

* * *

With Ludwig and May-Ling still recovering, the others decided to continue for them.

"This looks like the place," Alfred shielded his eyes from the sun, although he was wearing aviator-style sunglasses. He carried a small, sling-over style backpack over his chest that carried the jewels they had recovered so far. He wore a brown tank with green cargo pants and boot camp style black boots.

"Good guessing," Ivan smiled, his sunglasses reflecting the sun. He wore a white 'wife-beater' and khaki cargo pants, and lace-up boots similar to Alfred's. He still wore his scarf, too, over his head to shade himself from the sun.

Feliciano was drenched in sweat. He breathed heavily. He wasn't used to this heat. He put his hands on his knees to rest. Kiku put his hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you want to sit out?" Kiku asked him. "We're a tag team."

Feliciano shook his head no. He wanted to continue for Ludwig. He wanted to show him that he was capable of doing complicated hard work, too. He swallowed and stood back up. His black tank was also drenched. His green cargo pants and lace-up boots were similar to the others.

"Ok, then," Kiku smiled. He walked ahead. His blue tank was drenched in between his breasts and down his back, but his face was somehow immaculate. His khaki cargo pants carried all his things, so he didn't need a backpack.

They froze. In front of them, the Sphinx and the Giza Pyramids stood, and the Nile snaked along. Although the Nile was down because it was drying up, it was still amazing to see in real time.

The Representatives looked at each other. They nodded and continued down the small sand dune towards the site of the next challenge.

* * *

"He said zhere vas a secret tunnel," Gilbert entered the pyramid and started to feel and knock on the walls, his voice echoed in the enclosed space. "Und zhat it vill take us right to the top and get us zhat damn jewel or vhatever ze hell it ist." His black tank, khaki cargo pants, and lace-up to his knees black boots were drenched in sweat and dust and sand.

Francis, however, didn't want to touch anything. There was dust everywhere. His head was covered in a white scarf he tied around his head to protect himself from the sun, but he didn't want to take it off in here. He covered his mouth and nose with it, as if not wanting to breathe the dust in. It was too dirty and old and it smelt that way, too. He wore a purple tank and khaki cargo pants, with short brown lace-up boots.

"Well, a short cut would definitely 'help us," Arthur mumbled. "The faster we get out of 'here, the better…get in, get out, and go 'home…" He wore the same as Gilbert except his tank was green.

Gilbert and Francis nodded. But something was tugging at Arthur's mind. He had a bad feeling. _At least overgrown fish won't be attacking us…._he thought.

The three turned on their flashlights and looked around. What awaited them in the halls and many rooms of the Pharaoh's grave?

* * *

The Allies continued into the pyramid, thanks to the directions the guide gave them at the campsite.

"Secret tunnel, eh?" Alfred wondered out loud, taking off his sunglasses as they entered the pyramid. "I think he was pulling our leg…"

"No, I do not think so," Kiku corrected. "The pyramids were built for the Pharaoh's body as well as his ka, or spirit. The Ancient Egyptians believed in a material afterlife, so they were buried with their treasure. A horde like that has to be protected from thieves and rogues. Naturally, the Pyramids were built with hidden traps in order to keep the treasure safe. However, the jewel is not part of the Pharaoh's buried treasure, so it should not be rigged."

"Rigged?" asked Alfred. "You mean like these Challenges?"

"Hai, very similar," the Japanese man nodded.

"So, why are we doing this?" asked Ivan, who had been silent since they entered. He gently took the scarf from off his head and wrapped it around his neck, as usual.

"Because we're not cowards!" Alfred corrected. "Besides, I'm a hero!"

The others rolled their eyes.

"I-a almost forgot that 'important' detail…" Feliciano joked.

"You guys don't agree?" Alfred took a hero pose.

Ivan put his hand on his shoulder. "Saving it for when we needing it, da?" he smiled.

Alfred let his shoulders droop. "Whatever…" he mumbled. "Y'all just don't understand…"

"Perhaps we should heed the curse he warned us about?" Kiku asked, a little frightened by the tale the guide told them about the ka, the Pharaoh's spirit that still lurked in the darkness.

They turned on their flashlights because they left the entrance room with the torches. The next room was filled with columns. The four of them spread out to explore the walls and columns.

Feliciano thought the room was huge, and that the funny drawings on the wall were pretty. He leaned closer and Alfred smirked.

He turned off his flashlight and snuck up behind Feliciano, but Ivan beat him to it and shouted behind Alfred, "BOO!"

Alfred just about wet his pants with more than sweat and dropped his flashlight. He turned around to face Ivan, who was holding the flashlight under his chin, attempting to scare him again. It worked.

"Freakin-! Dude! What's your problem?!" Alfred shouted in order to cover his obvious fear.

"Just joking…" was all the Russian said as he walked away.

Alfred turned to look at his attempted victim, but Feliciano was already just staring at him, with a confused look on his face. Kiku was curious and looked in their direction, but didn't know what had just happened. He went back to searching. Alfred waved him off and walked away. Feliciano shrugged and touched the picture of an Egyptian lotus flower. The picture moved backwards into the wall and they heard some weird moving noises. They glanced around then back at Feliciano. Feliciano ducked his head hunching into his shoulders, and flinched with each sound, feeling their eyes on him.

Suddenly, Alfred and Kiku fell through trap doors in the floor! The doors closed behind them.

Ivan looked back at Feliciano. Feliciano flinched and slowly let his shoulders droop. He turned around to face Ivan with a weak smile. "Oops…" he shrugged. The flower came back forward and it seemed as if it never happened.

Alfred and Kiku fall into a dark room. Alfred fell on a rock and it broke his leg with a loud snap and it started to bleed.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed in pain. He sucked in air through his teeth, and reached down to feel his leg, hand shaking. He felt the warm, wet, fresh blood and exhaled deeply. His hand shook as he reached for his iPhone to use as a flashlight. "Hey, Japan, Dude…you ok?"

"Hai, I am fine, I think. But it does not sound as if you are well," Alfred was facing away from him, so he only heard his voice.

"…not so good, Man," Alfred answered.

"What happened?" Kiku looked back up, although he couldn't see the ceiling in the dark.

"I think I broke it…damn…" Alfred sighed. He forced himself to turn to face Kiku, still clutching his iPhone in his shaking hand.

"I do not think you should move-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to think…" Alfred glanced at his iPhone. "Hell, there's no signal…freakin-"

Kiku bit his lip. He wasn't sure how he could help Alfred.

Alfred sighed again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm almost out of batteries, too…I guess I should save them…" he turned off his phone, and lay back on the sandy floor.

It was hotter in here than outside, it seemed. They were more drenched in here than outside in direct sunlight. They heard only their voices and breathing. They were silent for a few minutes, but decided to talk about how they got involved in the Challenges.

Soon, they found themselves telling each other secrets that they thought they could never tell anyone. Somehow, they felt like they could trust each other.

"I'm not really in it for the adventure," Alfred had to finally let his secret out. "I'm only doing this for my future…if I win this for my country, I'll be set for life and college will be paid for. Arthur told me that education was more important than having fun, even if it's a bummer. Stupid college credits aren't really worth it, though."

"Wow…you actually have priorities," Kiku found he had said that out loud. He blushed in embarrassment.

Alfred started chuckling. "Yeah, I guess so…"

Kiku tore his cargo pant and wrapped it around Alfred's wounded leg.

"Looks like we're out of the Challenges, huh?" asked Alfred.

"Looks that way," Kiku nodded. They both sighed deeply.

"Man, I thought Heroes don't get hurt…" Alfred said, in disappointment.

"Heroes are real people, so hai, they can," Kiku pointed out. "Like police and teachers…"

"Superheroes get hurt?" Alfred was confused.

"You only mentioned 'heroes', you didn't mention Anime," Kiku sighed.

"Looks like we have to join May-Ling and Ludwig on the sideline bleachers…" Alfred mumbled.

* * *

"I-a swear! I-a didn't mean to! Please! I know a relative in St. Petersburg…" Feliciano held out his hands and shook them rapidly in apology.

Ivan ignored him and knelt down next to the trap door. "Doing that again," he instructed, pointing to the Italian next to the trigger, without looking up. He kept his eyes on the floor.

"What, this?" asked Feliciano, looking at Ivan kneeling on the floor. But instead of pressing the same one, he accidentally pressed another trigger.

Feliciano was forced through as the wall suddenly turned! Ivan got to his feet, running, and slid on the floor inside as the wall closed.

Feliciano's eyes were wide in shock, and he stood against the revolving door. "Did you-a see that?" he asked Ivan.

Ivan nodded and stood up. "Da, but where we are, I am not knowing…"

"I wish Ludwig was here…" Feliciano sighed. "He would tell me what to do…"

"Or that you are idiot," Ivan smiled as he walked away.

Feliciano sighed and let his shoulders droop. "Probably…"

* * *

"Did you 'ear zhat?" asked Francis, looking around behind them.

"Yes, what was that?" Arthur agreed and glanced at the two others, then around them in the hall.

Francis held the arm of Gilbert as they continued on. Gilbert got annoyed and shook him off. Francis was disappointed, but then reached for Arthur's arm.

Arthur was facing the opposite direction, so when Francis grabbed his arm, Arthur jumped in shock. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-?!"

Gilbert put a finger to his lips. His crimson eyes glowed in the darkness. He looked behind them, holding the flashlight up. There wasn't anyone behind them. So where did the sound come from? Another room?

Gilbert put down the flashlight and continued on. Arthur shook off Francis and followed. Francis sighed and hugged himself, in fear. He didn't like this at all. It was creepy…

"What's that?" asked Arthur.

The two others stopped to listen. There were strange moving sounds coming from the walls. They looked around, rapidly. The lights from their flashlights went crazy on the walls.

Gilbert's light went out, and he grunted in frustration. He hit the light, trying to suck all the juice out of the batteries. It flickered but the juice wasn't enough. He tossed it away.

Suddenly, the walls started moving! The three of them braced against the wall, trying to push it back. If they didn't act fast, they would be crushed! Francis dropped his flashlight, and pushed his back against the wall with Gilbert, whose shoulder was against the wall. Arthur held the walls against his hands and pushed, but his feet were slipping against the marble floor. Francis's and Arthur's flashlights landed facing them, so at least they had some light, however, they weren't concerned about seeing each other die! They were concerned with surviving!

"Do somezing!" Francis screamed.

"WHAT THE 'HELL YOU WANT ME TO DO?" cried Arthur.

Gilbert let go, but pushed again, this time harder. The walls still moved against them! "I VILL NOT DIE HERE!"

Francis started to cry, but Arthur and Gilbert grunted louder, as if that would give them strength.

The walls suddenly stopped, and the three glanced around with their eyes, and let their mouths drop open. They looked at each other. Arthur was between the walls, close enough to have both feet up as well. Gilbert had braced himself, back against the wall, and his feet were on the opposite wall. Francis was still against the one wall he had pushed against.

They started to chuckle, but it soon turned into laughs and shouts in victory.

"How the-what 'happened?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know, but vho cares?" asked Gilbert. He stood up, taking both feet off the wall in front of him. "Ve're alive und zhat's all I care about…"

Francis wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Zhat was a close one…"

Arthur refrained from making a frog joke this time, he was too glad to be alive. "Maybe it got stuck?" he suggested. "It 'has been centuries…"

They continued, stepping into another room. Gilbert took one of the torches hanging on the walls.

Francis sniffed. "I smell gas…"

"It's kerosene…" Gilbert replied, as he lowered the torch into a low wall that had a trench filled with the liquid gas, lighting up a path of kerosene and fire that lit the whole room. It was huge and elaborately decorated, with many stairs, hanging plants, and statues. The fire reflected off the secret of the tomb.

"Gentlemen," Arthur stepped forward, arms out dramatically. "Welcome to the Treasure Room…"

The three smiled and looked at each other, then towards the center of the room.

"Zhere you are…" Gilbert's eyes rested on the Challenge jewel in the middle of the room, placed on a high pillar, in one of the statues' hands, facing them. Above it, a single hole in the ceiling let in the sunlight, and the jewel reflected the sunlight. The sapphire gleamed in Gilbert's crimson eyes.

"That must be the Pharaoh," Arthur guessed as they walked down the first flight of stairs.

"Who knows?" replied Francis.

"Vho cares! Ist mein!" Gilbert replied.

* * *

Ivan and Feliciano walked in silence down the corridor. The hallway opened to other rooms, but they stayed in the hallway. Feliciano wasn't sure about all this, but he just followed Ivan. It seemed he was the one to stay close to if Feliciano didn't want to get killed.

Ivan hesitated in front of a room, but Feliciano almost walked right into a trap, if Ivan hadn't pulled him back. Feliciano was pulled away, just as sharp, steel spikes came down from the doorframe!

Feliciano gulped as he looked at Ivan. "Gratzie…" he mumbled.

"You're welcome…" Ivan smiled, but it faded. "Next time I stopping, stay behind me, da?"

Feliciano gulped again and nodded.

They turned to look down the hallway as they heard a loud, deep moaning. Feliciano's eyes widened. Ivan just stared, but sweat ran down his forehead and cheek.

In front of them stood…the mummified body of the Pharaoh!

Feliciano screamed, pulling on Ivan's arm, then let go and ran in the opposite direction, down the hall. Ivan took out his pistol, standing his ground as the mummy walked slowly, dragging his left foot behind him like a zombie. It held out his right arm. Its left arm was hanging down by his side, stiff. Ivan's hand shook as he pointed the gun at the mummy's head. The mummy's face was so decomposed that only his dead muscles and skull remained.

"RUUNNNN!" The Italian ran into one of the rooms and hid behind the wall.

Ivan shot the mummy in a few different places, but the mummy kept coming! Ivan had enough and aimed at the mummy's head, hoping to blow it clean off, but the gun clicked. Ivan looked at it closely, and checked the revolver barrel. It was empty! He glanced back up and threw the gun at the mummy's head, and took off running.

The mummy was in shock for a moment, staring at the gun on the floor in front of him with empty eye holes, and then glanced back up at Ivan running down the hallway. He continued chasing him.

Feliciano heard Ivan run past, but he didn't dare look out. He could hear the mummy moan and groan as it came closer. Feliciano whimpered, but forced himself to be quiet. He kept his head forward, and just let his eyes glance at the open doorway. His heart rate increased, as well as his breathing. Sweat ran down his face and down his neck, but he wasn't concerned with that now. He didn't expect the mummy to burst his arms through the wall where Feliciano was hiding, with him in between!

Feliciano screamed and ran out the room, leaving the mummy stuck in the wall.

* * *

Gilbert, Arthur, and Francis descended the many flights of stairs, but kept eyes on the jewel in the middle of the room.

Just as they got closer, someone was lowered into the room through the hole in the ceiling. The three others froze.

"Hey!" Arthur cried.

The man looked up, as if in surprise that someone else was watching, but then he smirked. The man wore a white mask that hid his upper face, but the mask had slanted eyebrows and they didn't know how he could see out eye holes with no holes in mask. He also wore a green hooded jacket and green cargo pants tucked into his black combat-style boots.

"Ha-llo," the man chuckled as he talked. "You're awfully stupid…"

"You're a thief!?" cried Arthur. "Are you in the Challenges?"

"I pro-fer Adventurist," the man replied.

"Vho are you? Zhat's mein!" Gilbert took out his pistol and shot the rope the man hung down from and the man fell to the floor, grunting as he hit it.

Francis stayed behind as Arthur and Gilbert rushed to the thief. But the thief still held the jewel as he shot a line to the ceiling and it lifted him off the floor. Gilbert jumped to reach him, but missed.

"How hi-larr-ist!" the Turk mocked as he reached the ceiling and looked back down. "See you lu-sars later!" he laughed rather loudly and rudely, with snorts included. He climbed out the room through the hole in the ceiling.

Gilbert stomped his foot on the ground and slanted his eyebrows in anger. "Damn it!" he shouted. "COME BACK UND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU COVARD!"

They still heard the man laughing as he escaped with the jewel. "Why fight when you can run a-way-hey!"

* * *

Ivan and Feliciano came around a turn in the hall and Ivan, turning the corner too fast, almost slipped and lost his balance, but caught himself.

A certain familiar couple stood in front of them. The man aimed his gun. Ivan and Feliciano stood against the wall on opposite sides of the entry way, waiting for the mummy to come around the corner.

The mummy could be heard shuffling and moaning down the hall. As soon as the mummy turned the corner, the man blew off his head and the mummy fell to the floor!

"Ludwig!" Feliciano ran to him. "Am I-a glad to see you!"

Ludwig, wearing a green tank, dog tag, green cargo pants, and combat boots, blew the smoke from his pistol and smiled. "Vhen am I not ever saving your ass? Besides, you act like I vas dead, vhich vould be the only zing zhat could stop me…"

Feliciano smiled back. "Apparently, it-a didn't stop him," he pointed to the mummy on the floor.

"Are you ok?" asked May-Ling. She wore a red racer back tank top, green cargo pants, and lace-up to her knees brown boots.

Ivan smiled. "Now that you are here…"

May-Ling blushed. He was so sweet…

Suddenly, the mummy started to move! He stood up and held out his arms, searching for its head.

The four of them screamed and ran out the room.

* * *

The BFT sighed and started to walk back to the entrance of the Treasure Room. There goes their chance to win…

They were about to give up, but heard a struggling above them on the roof where the thief had escaped. They looked around above them and the head of Antonio poked through the hole.

"Hola, amigos!" Antonio smiled. "Looking for dis?" he held up the sapphire.

"Good show, Chap!" Arthur pumped his fist in the air.

"I'll get a rope, si?" Antonio disappeared for a moment, and then a rope with a loop on the end came down through the hole.

Gilbert twisted the rope around his arm and stuck his foot through the hold on the end, and tucked twice. He was lifted up through the hole and a few seconds later, it came back down for the next person.

Francis gestured for Arthur to go next, and he was happy to. Francis watched as Arthur was pulled up next. Francis eagerly waited for the rope to come down again. He tucked once and the rope pulled him up through the hole. The BFT took off running.

* * *

"You said it vas here?" asked Ludwig, pointing to the wall that revolved.

Feliciano nodded, "Si."

Ludwig knocked on the wall, and it turned again! The three others waited a few seconds before it revolved again. Ludwig smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Ciao," Feliciano smiled.

"Ok, on drei," Ludwig replied, as the three joined him on the revolving floor. "Eins, zwei, drei!" he pushed the button and the four of them were in the room with the columns again.

Ivan knelt down next to the trap floor that Alfred had fell through and Feliciano knelt down where Kiku had fallen through.

May-Ling pressed the lotus flower button and the trap doors opened, again.

Kiku and Alfred looked up. "Hey!" they called. "Is anyone up there?"

"Hold on!" Ludwig lowered a rope to them.

"Alfred is injured! I can't carry him!" Kiku called up to them.

"Verdammt," Ludwig breathed out. The rope wasn't long enough to reach them!

"I am having idea," Ivan tied the rope to another rope and tied it to the nearest column and offered the other end to Ludwig. Ludwig nodded.

"Just leave me, Dude," the American sighed. "Get help!"

"Apologies, no," Kiku shook his head. "I will not."

Ludwig was lowered into the pit, rope tied under his crouch and butt. "Help me get him," he asked Kiku.

Kiku nodded and looked at Alfred. Alfred nodded and reached for the German's hand. Kiku helped Alfred stand up. He limped as he walked to reach Ludwig's out-stretched hand.

"Take it one step at a time, easy," Ludwig told Alfred. Just as Alfred took Ludwig's hand, they heard rumbling.

"What is that?" asked May-Ling, looking around.

"Not sounding good," Ivan started to pull the rope up.

"Cave-in!" Feliciano cried. "Hurry!"

Ivan grunted as he pulled Ludwig back up.

Ludwig, surprised at being pulled up already, grasped Alfred's hand, and pulled him with him. Kiku jumped to reach Ludwig, but missed! Luckily, he grabbed ahold of his foot. Kiku looked back down the floor and it was suddenly covered in scarabs and cobras! Kiku's eyes widened and gasped as the floor under them caved-in, leaving a huge hole in the floor. He looked back up at Alfred and Ludwig.

May-Ling took Alfred's hand, and helped him up, pulling his shirt. They ran out the entrance, Alfred, arm being supported by May-Ling's shoulders, limped as fast as he could.

Ivan took Ludwig's hand and helped him up, cutting the rope with his pickaxe. They took off running.

Feliciano helped Kiku up and followed suit. A column tipped over and leaned towards them! Kiku tripped, but Feliciano pulled him up and out of the way, just in time, as dust and sand flew in the air as the column hit the floor!

They rested as soon as they were back at the campsite. They held their hands on their knees and breathed deeply. May-Ling let Alfred rest, sitting down in a chair. He breathed through his teeth, his hand shaking as he applied pressure to his shin.

"Zhat looks vorse than I thought…" Ludwig bent down next to him.

Alfred's cheeks puffed out as he exhaled. "No biggie. This is nothing for a hero!" he gave him an exhausted thumbs up.

"Vell, ok," Ludwig replied, standing up again.

"You ok?" asked Kiku. His once 'immaculate' face was now covered in sweat and sand.

Alfred smiled. "Sure thing, Dude. Something like this can't stop me."

Kiku smiled and nodded, "Hai."

He took Alfred's hand and lifted him to his feet. He supported his arm with his shoulders and helped him to the nurse.


End file.
